Paw Patrol: Ryder has gone missing
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Things were going well, until City Hall got under attack. Ryder ended up getting kidnapped, but the people of Adventure Bay thinks that he's died. Without Ryder who is going to run the Paw Patrol? Is this the end of the Paw Patrol? I put some of my own characters in here. We also have Everest from the New Pup and Duke created by cpt blueice navy. Read and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own none of the Paw Patrol members. **

**In a small town of Adventure Bay lived a butch of pups called the Paw Patrol where they help the people of Adventure Bay. Everyone loved them, but not everyone. Ryder pup pad started to ring, "Hello Ryder here." **

**"Hello Ryder, I help the Paw Patrol help."**

**"Whats wrong Mayor Goodway?" **

**"There is a bomb inside City Hall. And I'm inside. I need your help. Please Ryder. **

**"Okay Mayor Goodway we're on our way." **

**"Thanks Ryder please hurry."**

**Ryder hanged up, and called the SWAT Team leader, then called the pups in. "Paw Patrol to the lookout.**

**"Ryder needs us" they all said. Then started running from the pup park to the Lookout. Once they got to the Lookout they were all in, but was missing one pup. "Ummm where's..." Duke started then heard. "Wait for me." "Marshall" the pups yelled. He crashed into them. "Sorry pups." he said. The elevoter went up they got their special emergeny gear on and pup packs. They jumped out and lined up. "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." said Chase. "Okay pups, we have a problem at City Hall. And we are back-up for the SWAT team. There is a bomb in City Hall and Mayor Goodway in still in there. And for this mission I need." Ryder said. "Chase I need you to help the police keep people back so that no one gets hurt. Skye I need you to be the eyes in the sky. Marshall I need you and your firetruck, so if the bomb goes off and City Hall catch on fire yout there. Rubble, Duke, Rocky and Zuma come with us, if the building explodes, I'm going to end you guys also. Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said and ran to the firepole while the pups went down slide and in their rides and headed to City Hall. Outside the Lookout, were two men "Sir Ryder and the pups left the Lookout and are heading to City Hall. The plan "Get rid of Ryder" is a go." "No problem, the men are in position in City Hall." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once the pups got to City Hall, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway. "Hey Major, we are outside." he said. "Ryder, I need you in here, I tripped over something. I don't know what it is." she said. "Okay Mayor Goodway, me and a couple of the SWAT team members are going in now." he said. Ryder put on his SWAT gear. "Be careful Ryder the pups all said. Ryder gave them a thumbs up and walked in. They were all looking. One of the SWAT men yelled.**

**So they all ran, "Ryder you found me." said Mayor Goodway. They got the stuff off the mayor.**

**"Your free Mayor Goodway, now lets head out." Ryder said.**

**"Well not yet Ryder" said the mayor.**

**"Whats wrong Mayor Goodway." he asked.**

**One of the SWAT men hit Ryder in the back of the head. Ryder dropped down, "Whats going on?" He said while rubbing his head. **

**"Our boss need to have a chat with you Ryder" said Mayor Goodway in a manly voice.**

**"Wait your not Mayor Goodway." Ryder said. **

**The fake SWAT team that was in the building started to beat him up. Then once Ryder was unconscious, they tied him up and threw in a van. Then the men set the tonic bomb off. When City Hall exploded the pups were all looking waiting for Ryder and the mayor to come out. Kati stood next to them. "No come on Ryder you and the mayor can make it." said Marshall trying not to cry. No one came out. The flame started growing bigger. "Marshall you gotta take out the fire." yelled Chase. "You got it, I'm fired up." Marshall said and ran to his firetruck. "Woof ladder." The ladder went up. "Woof hose" he said. Once the fire went down with the help of the fire department. Kati and the pups ran into the building looking for Ryder. They looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. "Pups I found something." yelled Kati. The pups ran to her, and saw her crying. "What did you find Kati?" asked Duke. She knee down to their level and opened her hands. The pups all started to tear up. "Thats Ryder, pup pad, but he would never go anywhere with out it." said Everest. Chase sniffed something, "Wait I'm getting Ryder's scent." They followed him. Then Chase stopped, and all the pups break down into tears. "Pups what did you find." Kati said. They stepped aside, and there it was Ryder's vest destroyed, but it was still see-able to know that it was his. "No" Kati said as she dropped down and started crying. She grabbed the vest and they all walked out. Everyone in Adventure Bay was waiting for some news, since they knew that Ryder was in that building and so was Mayor Goodway.**

**"Grandpa, I hope Ryder and Mayor Goodway are alright." said Alex. **

**"Same here Alex. Look there are the pups and Kati." said Mr. Porter. **

**Kati looked at the pups who were all crying and trying to comfort each other. "People of Adventure Bay" Kati started. "I have bad news. Mayor Goodway and Ryder are no longer with us. The only thing that me and the pups found were Mayor Goodway's shoe and Ryder's vest and pup pad." she raised both items up and showed everyone. The people were shocked, and all started crying. "There are no bodies in their, so we are going to have a cereamory for them both. Here and tonight." said Kati. That night everyone had black one and standing infront of the trouble looking City Hall. "Look here comes the Paw Patrol." someone yelled. Chase was leading them and they all were wearing black. They started walking to the front. Kati was right behind them with the items that they found. Mr. Porter already put Ryder's ATV in the front of City Hall. Kati put the vest on top of the ATV. "Grandpa wants going to happen to the Paw Patrol now." Alex asked. "Well I can answer that lately." said a random man. Chase was the only one who was able to speak, So he got up infront of the town. "Thank you everyone of Adventure Bay for being here tonight. I know that most of you have been asking what's going to happen now since we don't have Ryder with us. This is going to be hard to say but the Paw Patrol is going to be no more. Your still going to have some of us here like me, Marshall, Duke, and Everest. But Zuma is leaving for Texas. Skye is going to Florida, and Rocky is going to be in California." Chase stepped back, when Duke walked up. "We are no longer going to to be the same team. So next week, you will find me at the hospital working there, Chase being a police pup at the police station, and Marshall living at the fire house." Duke said. "Thank you for coming" the pups said and then walked away. "Boss Paw Patrol is no more." "Good come back to HQ" "You got it" The guy ran off. **

**Back at the Lookout the pups were packing their stuff. Chase was in his doghouse, until he came across something. "This is Skye's bathing cap." he said to himself. "Skye." he yelled. Skye walked over to him since her doghouse is next to his. "Whats up Chase?" she asked. Chase handed her the bathing cap. "I've been looking for that, where did you find it?" she said. "I had it." "O okay, so ummm thanks for giving it back to me. I'm going to miss Chase." she said. Chase just smiled. Skye looked at him alittle disappointed, so to hide it she smiled back and walked away. Then after packing everything that they had the pups fell asleep. In the morning they all got and headed to Kati's. "Morning pups whats up." she said. "Kati we all agreed on this last night" said Duke. Everest walked up to her and give her a box. "Whats this pups?" Kati asked. "Open it" said Duke. Kati nodded and opened the box. "Pups" she said as she looked at them and was about to cry. The pups all had smiles. "We had a spear pup pad, so we agreed to give it to you before Skye, Rocky and Zuma leave." said Rubble. "Thank you pups." she said hugging them. "They all smiled and started to head back to the Lookout. Once they got there, they said their good-byes to each other, and went their separate ways. **


	3. Chapter 3

**After the death of Ryder, Paw Patrol ended, and the pups going their different ways, the people of Adventure Bay were ever the same. The only time they saw Everest was around winter or when they go up to Jake's Mountains. Chase, Marshall, and Duke they don't see as much. The Lookout building was still standing. At the police where Chase lived all the other police dogs were teasing him and making fun of him. "Hey look its the emotional pup Chase crybaby." said one of the older dogs. They all started laughing. Chase just ignored them and continued eating. Then one of the German Shepard picked up and bowl of water and dropped it over Chase's head. "What was that for?" Chase yelled. They all laughed. So Chase just walked outside, and went to his doghouse. "I really miss the other pups. Chase saw his old collar in his doghouse, so he took it and put it on. "Marshall Marshall come in." he said into the collar. At the fire house, Marshall was in his doghouse crying, until he heard a voice. He looked up and saw his old Paw Patrol collar lighting up. So he grabbed it and put it on. **

**"Hello" he said.**

**"Hey Marshall its me Chase." **

**"Hey Chase, I haven't heard from you lately." **

**"Question do you want to hang out for awhile. If your not busy." **

**"Sure. I can met you at Mr. Porter's."**

**"Cool, met me there at the evening."**

**"No problem Chase."**

**After that Marshall took off his collar and walked out of his doghouse. "What are you doing clumsy pup?" said one of the fire dogs. "Nothing just finish having a chat with an old friend of mine." Marshall said. One of the fire dogs pushed him, Marshall fell into a bowl of water. They all laughed. Marshall sat up and wiped his face. Around six, Marshall left the firehouse and walked to Mr. Porter's. When he got there he saw Chase, and Duke.**

**"Hey guys" Marshall said. **

**"Hey Marshall." Chase and Duke said at the same time.**

**"Long time no see." said Duke. **

**Chase and Marshall both nodded. **

**"How's life at the firehouse Marshall?" Duke asked.**

**"Its not that bad, I barley go anywhere. They told me since I'm still a pup I can't go on any missions with the fire fighters. So I stay at the firehouse alone. Until Fluzzy comes and see me." Marshall said.**

**"I know how you feel."said Chase.**

**"You do?" asked Duke.**

**"Yea, the police station isn't going so well for me. I get teased alot. And for my background of being on the Paw Patrol, that gets me beating up sometimes. Cuz I heard that there were alot of pups that wanted the position that I had, but Ryder picked me." said Chase.**

**"Well being a hospital pup isn't all fun and games. I only walk around and up the nurses carry things. I'm not being put in action, and they know what I'm capable of." said Duke.**

**"It seems like that whole person who had faith in us was Ryder." said Marshall.**

**Then as they were talking their Paw Patrol collars went off. "Pups its me Ryder, help me please." They all looked at each other. "Ryder were alive." asked Skye. "Yes I am, but I need your help. Paw Patrol to the Lookout." Ryder said then they lost connection. Marshall, Duke and Chase look at each other. Then they saw Everest driving past them. "Okay lets get our rides and met at the Lookout" said Chase. Marshall and Duke nodded and they all ran back to their jobs, got their rides and drove off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**They all got to the Lookout, Chase Duke and Marshall got into the elevator, and it went up to the top floor. Once they got out they saw Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Everest sitting infront of Kati.**

**"Its nice to see you three again." she said. **

**They all nodded, and gave each other a group hug. Kati smiled and was about to cry. It was so nice to see them together again.**

**"Okay guys we are all here for a reason. We all got a message from Ryder."**

**"But we had his pup pad at City Hall." said Everest.**

**"Yea with his ATV and vest." said Rubble.**

**"I say we go there and look around." said Chase. **

**They all nodded and left the Lookout. Once the started driving down Main Street, people started cheering when they saw all the pups back together. They got to City Hall, Chase started sniffing around. "Hey look its Chase crybaby." All the pups turned around and saw some police dogs. "Chase who are they?" asked Skye. "My worst nightmare. What do you guys want? Can't you see that I'm busy." Chase said trying to keep his cool. "Whatedver man. But how about you be nice and tell me who's your little friend here." the German Shepard said as he pointed to Skye. Chase stood right infront of her, "Why do you want to know?" Skye looked at him, and smiled alittle. "Man just tell me or is she your girlfriend." Chase looked at him, and he was trying not to get red. Skye brushed alittle. "No she is not my girlfriend. I just don't want you near her." Chase said then he turned around and went back to what he was doing. The police dogs left. "I got something." said Chase. "It smells like other pups been around here." "Okay you guys go follow the smell, but give me your uniforms and leave your rides at my place." said Kati. They did what they were told, they only had their Paw Patrol collars on and left Adventure Bay following Chase to see if they can find Ryder.**

**It took three days to follow where the trail was taking them. They had to camp out a couple of times. "Guys we are here" said Chase. They all stood next to Chase, and saw a sign that said "Welcome to the Enchanted City." The pups walked in the city, saw people walking, one person stepped on Marshall's tail. "Chase where are we going" asked Everest. "The smell is coming for around here." said Chase. Then four pups ran passed them and right behind them was the pound catcher. The Paw Patrol started running also. "Great more pups in this city. Well I guess I can talk them." he said. He grabbed the Paw Patrol up in nets and put them in the van. **

**"Great, we've been catch by a weird looking man." said Rubble. **

**"I'm not weird. I'm handsome." the guy said. Everest and Skye rolled their eyes. **

**"Okay sure dude, do you even have a girlfriend." asked Zuma. **

**"No, but..." he said. **

**"Do you still live with your mother?" asked Rocky. **

**"Yes but..."**

**"Do your mom let you have a girlfriend?" asked Duke. **

**"I can't date until they are approved by my mom first." the guy said while he was driving.**

**The pups looked at each other. "Man thats just sad." said Chase. Skye hit him on his side.**

**"Don't listen to those mean pups. You will find a girl that your mom approves of." said Everest as she shut Marshall's mouth.**

**"And behinds your only what twenty- two years old." said Skye.**

**"Well no I'm forty-nine." the guy said. The pups remain quiet, the guys were trying not to laugh. They were quiet for the whole ride. Once they got to their location. The guy let them out of the back, but had ropes on their collars so they don't get away. "Boss I'm back" said the forty-nine year old man. "Good did you get those robber pups." said the boss. "Well no but I got them." he showed his boss. "Man in my office after you put them in a cage. Now!" said the boss who was not looking that happy. "Yes sir." the worker said. Then the glass broke and a few pups dropped in. The pups stayed back, as the the pups dressed in black with masks on their face walked closer to them. Then the boss had all his workers surround them. "You rubbernecking robbing pups have no where to go, give up." said the boss. The pups stood there smiling. Then they attacked the humans, but they didn't get hurt. One of the ninja pups walked over to the cage where the Paw Patrol were, and opened it open. "Come with me if you want answers." the pup said. The Paw Patrol looked at each other and followed the pup out. Then the other ninja pups followed. They ran until they hit a construction site that has been left there for stray animals in the city.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The pups were breathing after all the running that they did. The ninja pups got them water. "Follow us so you can see our leader." they said. So they pups followed, and they were in a old building where they saw stray cats, dogs, and other animals. "Do you take care of all of those animals?" asked Duke. "Yes we do, thats how we got our name." said one of the ninja pups. "Chase I don't trust them." said Skye. "You don't have to, but if you want answers stay with us." said the rude ninja pup. **

**"Who goes there?" **

**"Its us leader, we have the Paw Patrol here that need our leader." the ninja pups said at the same time. **

**"How did you know that we are the Paw Patrol" asked Zuma.**

**The one ninja pup that was alittle shorter than him walked up, and put its paw under his tag. "We know everything about the Paw Patrol, and we know who you are."**

**The leaders came from behind the shadow. One had black fur, and one spot on the body was gray, and had silver eyes. Then the other pup had the opposite fur color gray fur but one black spot and also had silver eyes. Duke mouth dropped when he saw the pup. The ninja pups removed their masks. "Welcome, I'm Platinum, and this is my sister Crystal." said Platinum. Crystal walked down, and stood next to her ninja pup friends. "These crazy pups are my friends, Wendy, Trixie, Azul, and Brittany." said Crystal. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble mouths dropped also when they saw them. Chase saw them and used his paw to lift their mouths back up. **

**"Nice to meet you." said Skye. **

**"I always wanted to meet the Paw Patrol." said Crystal.**

**"I know that you guys must be tired, so we will get dinner, then we will all sleep." said Trixie.**

**The pups nodded. "Hey Crystal one of the pups said that if we want answers." Marshall started. "Yes follow me." said Platinum. So that pups did. **

**"Whats going on?" asked Rocky. **

**Platinum looked at them, "A man named Doctor Monty, a man that kills people for revenge." Platinum said. **

**"How do you know how him?" asked Skye. Crystal stepped next to her brother with a sad face. He patted her on the back. "We killed our owners." said Crystal crying. The pups mouths dropped. Duke looked at Crystal's face, "Thats just cold what happen?" he asked. Platinum gave him an evil look. Duke backed up. **

**"So what do you know about this guy?" asked Chase. **

**"All we know is that, he has Ryder hidden in his hideout. Ryder was the one who told me and the girls to get his pup pad from Adventure Bay." said Azul. **

**"So how are we going to get him back?" asked Everest. **

**"Its pretty hard, but you guys might have to do some training first." said Trixie. The pups all looked confused, "Training!?" they said. "Hehehe yep, so you guys can move as smooth and fast as us. Ninja pups." said Brittany as she put down Rubble's collar. Rubble looked at what she had. "Wait how did you?" he started. "SSHHH hehehe a ninja can never tell. You have to find out." she said as she put his collar on him. The pups looked at Rubble who looked impressed by what she did, and looking at her as she walked away. "Dinner!" yelled Crystal and Wendy. **

**They all ate, and they got to know the ninja pups. Then Skye was able to sleep with Crystal and her friends. Chase, Marshall, Duke, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were in a different spot until Platinum walked over to them. "You guys can stay with me." he said. They nodded and walked with him. As they were walking they started to hear the girls giggling. "Got you Crystal" yelled Skye. Chase's face got alittle red, but he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. They all walked to Platinum's room. They all fell asleep. In the morning, Rubble and Chase were the only two that were awake. **

**"Rubble I wanted to ask you something." Chase said looking at him.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Where did you go after we all said our good-byes?" Chase asked. Rubble looked down and looked back up at him.**

**"I stayed at Kati's place helping her. I hid my digger. And whenever you came around I hide so it would seem like I left Adventure Bay. I didn't want no one to know where I was. We all stopped talking to each other after Ryder's "death"." Rubble said.**

**"Dude, I wanted to stay in Adventure Bay, but I couldn't face the lost of Ryder. So I thought it was better for me to leave. But he should head to the girls and start this ninja training" said Zuma who was in a black outfit. So they got dressed in the black ninja outfits, and went to meet with the others, eat breakfast and start training.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the center of town, a tall building where Doctor Monty stay with all of his workers. "How is my prisoner?" he asked. "He is still alive." said one of his men. "Good bring him in, I would like a chat with him. Mwhahahaha" Dr. Monty said smiling. The men walked out and got a young boy, who had a bag over his head. He had cuts, bruises, and blood stabs all over him. The two men took the bag off the boy's head. **

**"Nice of you to be here Ryder, boys put him in a cage and chain him up in there." Dr. Monty said while eating lobster. **

**"What do you want with me?" Ryder yelled. **

**"O nothing, but since your father already died before he was able to pay me back. I know that he would be flipping in his grave right now. Knowing that I have you here with me, and your pups are no longer a team. So no one can stop me." **

**"Wait you knew my father?"Ryder asked.**

**"Yes I knew your parents. We were all friends in college. Your father wanted to start a helping service in Adventure Bay, so I helped him. I gave him the money, since I took over this business. He never paid back, but then he would the nerve to not give me half the credit for service that he started. Then he had the nerve to come back here and ask for more money since he wanted to start building the Lookout, to have his son sleep there. So the next time he came in here, I cut him off from the money, he got mad and left. Your father's business wasn't going no good so I cut the money flow from it."**

**"But my father was always a good man to the people of Adventure Bay" said Ryder. **

**"I know, but there was another side of him that no one never knew, and sadly Mayor Goodway, my wife, knew that." **

**"What did you do to Mayor Goodway?" yelled Ryder.**

**Then the doors opened and Mayor Goodway walked out in a nice dress, "O hi Ryder, wait what happen to you?" she asked.**

**"Hi honey!" **

**"O Chris Monty, what did you do to Ryder while I was gone?" Mayor Goodway asked.**

**"Nothing" he lied.**

**"Okay sure, let me guess you had your men beat him up because of his father. I don't think he know where the money is at." The mayor said. **

**"What money?" asked Ryder.**

**"Your father hid money that belongs to me. Its somehere in the Lookout." said DR. Monty. **

**"So thats why your men continued to beat me to see if I know where its at." Ryder said looking at him.**

**The Doctor nodded and so did Mayor Goodway. **

**"So what are going to do with me now? And Mayor Goodway you were here all this time?" Ryder asked.**

**"Well I came in here for a reason, I just found out that Ryder your father is still alive and so is your mother. And I already send some of the men over to Africa to get them. Ryder your doing to stay here, until your father comes, and once he does he will have a choice. Which is tell us where the money is at or he will be cleaning bleed of his hands. Which means that we will kill you Ryder, and for real this time. I have been part this plan, I would never turn down my husband plan, even if it means killing you Ryder. I just didn't want the pups to get into it. Right Chickaletta."**

**"Berk Berk" said Chickletta who was on top of Ryder's head.**

**"Wait Mayor Goodway, how do you know my parents?"**

**"From my husband, Ryder your mom was in my wedding. I was married before Farmer Yumi's wedding, but I never told anyone." she said looking at her ring. **

**"Men take Ryder back to his cell." said Monty.**

**The men picked up Ryder's cage and walked out with it. Once they were in the basement of the building where Ryder had been trying. The men threw him in and locked the five doors. "I hope the pups can find me before my parents get here. I miss the pups, and they thought I was died for the whole time. But I can't believe that me parents are still alive and kicking." Ryder said trying to hold his tears back. Ryder started to get tired, "Kati" he said and then went to sleep. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The pups were training being ninjas, but it wasn't easy for them. So the Ninja Pups had to go easy on them. They all trained together, Chase was the only one who wasn't complaining about the pain. **

**"Okay guys break, get some water." said Azul. The Paw Patrol all dropped to the ground. Brittany walked over to Rubble with a bowl of water. **

**"Here your going to need it" she giggled. Rubble smiled at her, and started drinking. Platinum walked to the Paw Patrol, "How are you guys feeling?" They looked at him, "Good for now" said Rocky. **

**Brittany was still next to Rubble, "Brittany the others need your help with something, do you mind helping them." Platinum asked. **

**"Sure" she said smiling. Before she walked out, she smiled at Rubble, since Rubble smiled back at her she blushed alittle and ran off giggling. Rubble tilted his head once she did that. Platinum saw that also, and just smiled. **

**"So do you guys want to ran what you learned today?" he asked. They got up and nodded. "Ready, set, go" yelled Platinum and the Paw Patrol charged at him. **

**Once the Ninja Pups walked in they saw Marshall threw to the wall, Skye on Zuma's back, Zuma face down, and Rubble upside down by the wall. Everest, Rocky, Duke and Chase had Platinum pinned down. They let him go, "Nice job you four, not bad. Marshall work on your balance alittle, Rubble go easy with the headbutts, Skye not bad, and Zuma work on your attacks alittle bit more. But not bad you guys. The girls did good. " said Platinum as he got up. "Thanks" said Brittany, Azul, Trixie, Wendy, and Crystal as they walked in. Duke, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble had small smiles on their faces. Chase, Marshall, Everest and Skye shook their heads trying not to laugh. **

**"It looks like that there's some pup love in this room." said Platinum smiling. **

**"Bro what are you talking about?" asked Crystal.**

**"*sigh* Nothing sis nothing" Platinum said smiling. "Ummm Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, Duke how about we chat for alittle." said Platinum. **

**"Platinum what are you doing?" Wendy said as she walked to him and put her paw on his. **

**"Having a chat with the pups." he said nuzzled her nose and walked away.**

**Once they left the room, Wendy looked at the girls and said "He is up to something, he never nuzzled me nose." **

**"When did you and my brother started dating?" Crystal asked.**

**"Not that long. I would like to know what they are talking about." Wendy said with a smile. They nodded and put on their black mask, and put the hoods up. **

**In a different room Platinum and the boys were relaxing after another thing a training that Platinum was teaching them. **

**"So Duke I can tell that you like my sister." Platinum said. **

**Duke looked at him, "I...I didn't say nothing like that."**

**"Its okay Duke, I'm not going to tell her." Platinum walked to him and closed the door. Outside that door, the girls were upset since the door closed right infront.**

**"Okay I do like your sister." Duke said looking down.**

**"And I saw some more mouth drops from Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. Duke your not the only one. Guys its not a bad thing to have a crush on one of the girls. I never told my sister that I was dating her friend Wendy for three months." Platinum said then looked at Chase who was quiet. "Chase are you alright?"**

**Chase looked up, "Yea I'm fine, just alittle sleepy from all this training."**

**"Platinum, Platinum." someone yelled from outside.**

**They all ran out, it was a small pup. "Whats wrong Kari?" Platinum and Crystal said. Kari ran into Chase, and was on top of him. "Sorry about thaaatt man your cute." Kari said. Platinum and Crystal looked at each other then back at Kari who was flirting with Chase.**

**"Are you doing anything later?" she asked**

**"Kari!" They said.**

**"We should get to know each other alittle more. I love strong pups like you." she was feeling Chase's arms. **

**"Kari!" **

**"Are you single, I would love to be your girlfriend if you don't have one. And what pup doesn't want you. Your hot! Hey don't back away."**

**"KARI!"**

**"Yes, o hey Platinum hey Crystal. O yea, I have something, I heard that Dr. Monty and his wife found the parents. And the dad has to pick between two things." she said.**

**"Pick between what?" asked Crystal.**

**"Tell where the money is at or will kill his son." **

**"Who is his son?" asked Azul.**

**"Ryder" **

**The Paw Patrol mouths dropped. "Kill Ryder, for real." said Skye. "Dude we have to do something now." said Zuma. Platinum started thinking. "Okay we will save Ryder tomorrow night." he said. They all looked at him. "Everyone back to training now, after that we all need a good nights sleep, and when in the morning when we wake up, Kari has the blueprints for the building so we can plan something." They all nodded and went back to training. "I can't believe it we are going to see Ryder again." said Duke. The Paw Patrol nodded and smiled at each other. "Skye are you alright?" she turned around and saw Chase looking at her. "Yea I'm.." she got interpreted. "Chase, I can help you train." said Kari as she walked to him and started laying his back leg, each made him drop to the floor. "Cool that might come in handy." Kari said as she started to pull him away from Skye. They all went back to training then went to sleep. Kari layed next to Chase, under him. Skye was getting upset, but she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for Chase much longer even if he wouldn't make the first move. "What if he doesn't like me back? We haven't seen each other since Ryder's funeral at City Hall. He didn't even look at me when we said our good-byes." she thought to herself then fell asleep crying. **


	8. Chapter 8

**In the morning around noon, the were all awake. Chase was walking to Skye until Kari jumped right infront of him. "How can I help you Kari?" he asked.**

**"Meeting in my room in half an hour. Meeting about the plan for tonight." she said and walked away. **

**"Where did she go?" Chase thought to himself and walked to get Marshall, and Zuma. Once he found them they were putting on their outfits. **

**"Chase whats wrong with you?" asked Duke.**

**"Dude did you find Skye?" asked Zuma. Chase nodded his head "no".**

**"Let me guess Kari butted in." said Rubble.**

**"You got it, then when she left. I couldn't find Skye. I wanted to tell her something before we find Ryder, but I guess thats going to have to wait." Chase said. **

**"Have anyone see my mask?" asked Rubble. Then they heard giggling, and started looking around. Then Brittany popped out of no where scaring them. Once the others heard screaming they ran and saw Brittany laughing while boys were breathing heavy. "What happen?" asked Platinum. Brittany put Rubble's mask on his face and lick his face. They all saw that, and Rubble's face was red from that. Brittany walked out smiling. **

**Later that the meeting, everyone was in Kari's room. "Thanks for coming everyone, tonight is the night when we get Ryder back, and stop this craziness of DR. Monty. First we will go in from the vent in the lower right side of the building, since the prisons are in the basement. Kari knows the way from there." Platinum started. **

**"Once we get there, there will be six men down there, and only one has the key to each of the doors. There are hundreds of cells in there, but they are all open so it will be easy to know each one is Ryder. Once we get in, he will be chained up." said Azul. **

**"Once we get Ryder free then we head to the top of the building some of us will protect Ryder the others fight the men." said Trixie. **

**They all nodded and agreed with the plan.**

**Later that night they had their black ninja outfits on and were heading to the building. They followed the plan and they ended up in the right spot. "Okay Trixie your up you know what to do?" Platinum said. Trixie nodded and ran out. After a few screams, it was completely quiet. "you can come out." she said. They all came out, and saw that Trixie has the keys in her paw. "Where are the men?" asked Rocky. Trixie pointed to a cell that was locked. "Azul do you smell Ryder?" asked Trixie. "Right here" she answered. They ran and unlocked the door. Once it opened, the Paw Patrol started to cry. "Ryder is that you?" asked Everest. The boy looked up and saw pups in black outfits. "Who are you?" he asked. They took off their masks. The boy started crying, "Pups, Pups." He weakly got up and walked to them grabbing them. "Ryder your alive." the Paw Patrol cried out. "Come on we have to get to the main office." said Ryder. The Paw Patrol walked around Ryder to protect him. "There they are!" a few men yelled. "You guys stay with Ryder we can take them." said Platinum. They attacked, the Paw Patrol and Ryder were shocked after a couple of minutes the men were on the ground out cold. Continued on until they were outside the main office on the top floor. **

**"Welcome nice to see you my old friends." They heard from the inside. **

**"My parents are here." said Ryder. Then they were attacked from behind by some of the henchmen. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Once Ryder and the pups woke up they were chained. "Ryder my baby." yelled a woman. Ryder looked up and saw his mom who he hasn't seen for years. "Dr. let him go." yelled a man who was standing next to her. "Just tell me where the money is at and I will, but if you don't then your son will die. All I want is my money man." said Dr. Monty. The man turned around and saw Ryder looking at him. "Son" he said. The Paw Patrol surround Ryder and started growling trying to protect him. "Its sad, you were the one who got the pups for your son and they don't want you near him." said Dr. Monty. Platinum turned his head to the other pups. "Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Duke, Zuma, Rubble. Do you guys remember what I told you before he left?" he asked. They nodded, got up and stood next to Platinum. Chase, Duke and Marshall were to the left of him and Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were on the right side of him. They were protecting the girls and Ryder. **

**"Bro what are you guys doing?" yelled Crystal. **

**"If things go bad then you guys have to make a run for it and protect Ryder. Got it?" said Platinum. They looked at them shocked, "What?!" they all said. **

**"No who's idea was that?" yelled Trixie.**

**"It was mine" said Chase. Skye walked behind Chase and looked at him with a sad face. "Why?" she asked. **

**"No time to explain, but we all agreed to it. And we are staying with Chase's idea." said Duke.**

**"If we want to protect the ones we love, then that means putting yourself at risk." said Rocky.**

**The girls and Ryder looked at them. Ryder's dad was still fighting with Dr. Monty while the wife was watching next to Mayor Goodway. "Come on Ryder lets get you out of here." said Crystal. They were able to leave, and get Ryder back to Adventure Bay. "Dude did they leave?" asked Zuma. Rubble looked behind him, "Yep they did and they took Ryder with them." They fight continued on, then Ryder's parents were both injured, but Dr. Monty got the money and flee to Mexico with Mayor Goodway. And they were never seen again, they got Mayor Goodway's brother Gustavo to take over City Hall. The girls were worried about the other pups since they have not returned yet. **

**Kati walked to them, "Its going to be alright, they should be back soon. Skye, Everest I never seen you guys this worried before." Skye and Everest looked at each other then at Kati, "Well its crazy that they would risk themselves for Ryder's safety." Skye said. **

**"Or could it be something else." Kati said. They all turned around. "I think you guys like them. I mean Skye liking Chase, and you Everest liking Marshall." Skye and Everest eyes opened wide. Kari over heard and just frowned. "I guess Chase isn't mine." she thought to herself.**

**Then they saw a shadow from afar. "Its them. Its them guys." yelled Azul. They ran to them. "Bro your alright?" Crystal asked trying not to cry. "We are fine sis." Platinum said. Then Chase and Duke both dropped to the ground. "Chase" yelled Skye. She walked to him, and put her paw on his forehead. "I'm fine" he said. "Come on in pups, someone is waiting for you." said Kati. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Once they all walked in, Marshall, Duke, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, and Rubble were about to cry when they saw Ryder sitting on a chair. **

**"Ryder!" they yelled and ran to him. **

**"Hey guys. How did it end over there?" he asked.**

**"Your parents are in the hospital Ryder. Dr. Mayor and his wife Mayor Goodway left the area, and the building is no longer there. So which means the ninja pups are no longer needed in that area. If we get caught then we are going to the doghouse jail forever or be put to die." said Platinum.**

**"Bro I was talking to Kati, and she said that we can stay in Adventure Bay and have the ninja pups here helping the people here." said Crystal.**

**"Sure its better then staying in a area where we are hated." said Trixie.**

**"But how are we going to get our stuff" said Azul.**

**"Well we don't have that much." said Wendy.**

**"We can help with that. Just let us relax for alittle then we can get our trucks and head there to get all of your stuff." said Rubble and Rocky.**

**"You guys can drive?" yelled Trixie and Brittany. The Paw Patrol all nodded with a smile. Crystal then walked, and sat right next to Duke, and started to rub her head on him. Duke was started to sweat, rubbing the back of his head. "Dude jump in the water, you're starting to sweat." said Zuma. Azul walked to him and hit him with her tail. "Dude can you shut your mouth." she said then licked his cheek where she hit him. Zuma started to turn red. Everest bit Marshall's ear, and wrap her arms around his front arms. Marshall was turning red also, and Chase saw it. So Rocky, Rubble, and Platinum pushed him to Skye. They bumped into each other, and rolled into a room, then they heard things dropping. They all ran in the room, and saw Chase on his back, and Skye right on top of him then a big box dropped right on top of them. "Ouch" they heard Chase say. They all started laughing and enjoying themselves since that now Ryder is home and alive, the Paw Patrol is back, there are more pups in the area that are under Ryder and Kati's control, and that there will be no more problems. **

**But they were wrong, the problems have only just started. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninja Pups moved to Adventure Bay with the help of the Paw Patrol. Everyone was happy to see Ryder and the pups again. Rocky was helping Ryder with his ATV. "Ryder, Ryder." They both turned around and saw Alex running to them. **

**"Hey Alex whats up?" Ryder asked. **

**"I wanted to see how your doing? OOOO who is that?" Alex said. They all saw Chase running away from a small pup. **

**"Alex thats Chase." said Rocky. **

**"No not Chase, the one that's chasing him." Chase run and jumped behind Ryder. **

**"What are you looking at kid?" the pup said to Alex. Alex backed up. **

**"Kari remember what I told you." said Kati. **

**"Sorry" she said. Chase shook his head, then he walked to see where Skye was at. Kari saw him and was about to follow him, but Kati grabbed her. **

**"Leave him alone. And besides I came to get the girls anyway. Spa time." said Kati. **

**"No problem Kati. Skye, Everest, Wendy, Brittany, Crystal, and Trixie meet Kati at the her place. Spa time she said." Ryder said as he had his pup pad in his hands. Kati walked up to Ryder, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Ryder." and walked off with Kari in her hands. Rocky, Chase, Duke and Marshall saw Ryder's face turn red alittle. **

**"Dude why is Ryder's face red?" asked Zuma as he was walking with Azul and Rubble. **

**"Hey where are they going?" asked Azul. **

**"They are going to the spa, and I think Ryder forgot your name." said Chase. **

**"I can tell, he's as red as Marshall's firetruck. Just like Zuma." Azul giggled and ran off. The pups looked at Zuma. **

**"Ummm what did she mean by that Zuma?" asked Duke. **

**"Nothing" he said and walked away. **

**Rubble saw him, " I know what she means." he said. **

**"Rubble dude, don't say a word." Zuma shouted. **

**"Come on, it was funny." said Rubble. Zuma walked back to them, and gave Rubble any evil look. Ryder saw that it was going to be alittle crazy so he went to check on Platinum in the Lookout. Duke saw a pink scarf on Zuma's paw. **

**"Umm Zuma what happen to your paw?" asked Duke. Zuma looked at his paw that had a pink scarf on it. **

**"Azul gave it to him, when his paw got cut." said Rubble. They all looked at Zuma while he was growling and ready to hurt Rubble. **

**"Zuma what happen?" Duke asked. **

**"*sigh* Thanks Rubble. I was hanging with Azul, and then Rubble jumped out of no where scaring the both of us. Sadly we were near a rocky hill, when Rubble scared us we rolled down the hill. I landed on my paw and Azul landed on top of me." Zuma said. **

**"Ha when I ran down to check on them, she had his paw in hers, and was wripping her pink scarf on his paw." said Rubble. Zuma just looked at him and walked away. They saw Zuma walking away. **

**"Maybe you guys should go down to Kati's and chat with Azul." said Platinum. They all looked at each other.**

**"But the rest of the girls are there." said Duke. **

**"Well thats not going to be a problem right." he said with a smile. The pups looked at each other. **

**"Platinum I think I will stay here." Duke said blushing alittle. The others agreed and ran off. Platinum walked to Kati's place by himself. **

**At the grooming spa the girls were getting the treatment of their life, claws done and painted, mud bath, the whole treatment. Then they heard the door open. **

**"O hey there Platinum. Whats up?" said Kati. **

**"I came to see how was things going." **

**"Where are the others?" asked Wendy. Once she said that, Skye went deep into the water, Trixie turned her making an upset face, Azul started playing with her ears, Brittany started giggling like crazy, and Crystal hid behind her paws. Platinum looked at his sister and just smiled.**

**"Sis I can tell that you like Duke alot." said Platinum. **

**"Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the Lookout"**

**"Ryder needs us"**

**"Come on, I was getting my nails done." said Trixie.**

**"When did you ever care about getting your nails done, or is it to show Rocky?" said Wendy. Trixie turned red, and started running. At the Lookout they all ran into the elevator. "Wait for me." Marshall yelled. **

**"O no" said Skye.**

**"Watch out." said Rocky.**

**"Format 55" said Chase. Rocky stood next to Chase on one side of the elevator Skye jumped on Chase's head which made him blush alittle. Zuma and Rubble were on the other side. Only the Ninja Pups and Everest were lost on what was going on. Marshall ran into the Lookout, then flipped on his own feet.**

**"Watch out." Marshall said then crashed in the Ninja Pups and Everest, then Everest landed on top of Marshall. When he opened his eyes Everest nose was right infront of his. He started to blushed. **

**"Sorry I went alittle hard on that turn." he got up and patted Everest on the back. "You okay Everest." he asked. **

**"I'm good." she said with a smile blushing.**

**The elevator went up, the pups got the gear, once they got to the top they jumped.**

**"Paw Patrol"**

**"And Ninja Pups"**

**"Ready for action Ryder sir." Chase and Platinum said. **

**What they didn't know that it wasn't Ryder or Kati that called them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The man turned around and the pups all saw him. The man look like Ryder, but older, and there was a woman standing right next to him. Ryder and Katie were right behind them. Chase started growling when he saw him. The pups all looked at him, and backed away. **

**"Stand down Chase." said Ryder.**

**"Yes Ryder sir." Chase said making a face.**

**The man walked over to him and kneeled down to the pups level. The man was about to pet Chase, but Chase almost bit his hand off. **

**"Chase calm down, pups will you be able to control him so that he don't hurt my father. Even though I know how much he wants to. And dad please leave Chase alone, you already hurted him." said Ryder.**

**Platinum, Duke, and Marshall stood right infront of him, the rest were grabbing on to his collar, uniform, and even his tail. The more Ryder's father walked to him the more he wanted to bite him. Chase started growling more. **

**"Chase stand down." yelled Ryder.**

**"Ryder sir I'm trying but he is not making this easy for me." he said growling. **

**Skye stood infront of him, and put her paw on his. Platinum saw Chase started to calm down. Chase then moved his body which made Rubble drop to the floor.**

**"Ryder sir why are your parents here?" Chase asked. **

**"Well I'm here because I have something for you guys." said Ryder's father.**

**The pups all looked at each other. Wondering what it could be. Then when they saw a vase. "Pups please hold Chase back now. I have a feeling that he will flip." said Ryder. Chase looked at the case, when he remembered.**

**"No, it can't be." he said.**

**"O yes Chase, this is your father's ashes." said Ryder's dad. The pups looked at Chase's face, and they pinned Chase down. **

**"Pups let me go. You should be in jail, you killed a police officer and my father." yelled Chase. Platinum was looking at Ryder's dad. Crystal saw her brother's face. **

**"Ninja Pups pin down Platinum now." yelled Crystal. Azul, Trixie, Brittany, Wendy, and Kari pinned down her brother.**

**"Thats him, I remember those eyes. You killed my owners, I thought it was Dr. Monty." growled Platinum.**

**"Nope that was me, but I blamed it on Monty." said Ryder's dad.**

**"Honey you never told me that." said Ryder's mom.**

**"Heather, honey you was taking care of Ryder. So I couldn't tell you. I lived another life, but now I have to go. See you guys later, and Chase your father was easy to kill." Ryder's dad walked away. **

**The pups let Chase and Platinum up. "Chase I didn't know that your father lives in Adventure Bay." said Marshall. Chase got up, "I never knew. I don't know nothing about my family."**

**"Well maybe I can help?" said Heather. **

**"Mom you knew Chase's family?" asked Ryder.**

**"Sweety I knew where I got all the pups from. And you all have one thing incommon. Each and everyone of you were stray pups before you came here. Skye I found you in the airport baggage room, your mom just gave birth to you but then she died. I have her remain in a vase. Rocky and Zuma I found to two on the same day. Rocky you were in a garage truck our parents lives in the mountians ,Zuma you were under the broadwalk by the beach and your parents led me to you and after that they left. Marshall your parents work for the firehouse here in Adventure Bay, but once you were born they left you infront of the Lookout at night. Chase your mom died while giving birth to your little sister and your father blamed it on the both of you. Your father left you in Adventure Bay while your sister was in Enchated City. Pups, once they started hearing about you from all the good that you did here. They gave me a few things that they wanted you to have." She went into a room and came back with a box. "Skye this is a picture of your mother, your father gave it to me. Rocky this is your parents picture. Zuma here you go. Your dad loves swimming in water. Marshall here are your parents picture. And Chase this is your parents picture, and a picture of your little sister." **

**Chase looked at it, and then looked at Kari. "Wait Kari looks like this is pup on the picture." he said. Kari walked to him, and looked for herself. "Wait that is her" said Platinum. **

**"Your right cuz when we found her she was only a baby." said Trixie.**

**"Dude Kari must be your little sister." said Zuma.**

**Chase and Kari looked at each other and back at the picture of their parents. Ryder saw that all his pups were looking upset. Skye walked out the room, Marshall ran back to the firehouse Zuma and Rocky ran behind him. Everest went with Skye. Kari started crying, and Chase was there to comfort her. "Don't worry we are together now, nothing will take us apart. I will protect you." he told her. **

**"Ryder leave them alone for alittle." Heather said. Then Ryder's pad pud started to ring.**

**"Whats up Rocky?" he said.**

**"Ryder we need you, the ninja pups and the Paw Patrol here at the firehouse now." Rocky yelled. **

**"Dude there's no time to explain, Marshall calm down." They heard Zuma in the background. **

**Ryder,Kati and all the pups ran down to the firehouse. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Once they got there, they saw Marshall crying his eyes out, Zuma and Rocky next to him, and two adults dalmatians looking at him. Chase walked to Marshall and put his paw on his best friend's shoulder. **

**"Whats going on here?" asked Heather. The two dalmatians looked at her and started to walk away. "Wait there you two. What did you two do to your son?"**

**Marshall looked up, "But Heather they told me that my parents died in a fire." Heather looked at them, and shock her head. "Wait so you guys are my parents."**

**"*sigh* Come on out you guys there is no point in hiding." the adult dog said. Then the paw patrol saw more dogs coming out. Kari stood between Chase's legs. Then she saw two German shepherds there. Chase got Kari in his mouth and put her on his back. Skye backed up so far that she ended infront of Chase, and their paws touched. Skye and Chase looked at each other and blushed alittle bit when they saw and felt their paws. **

**"Well well well, look who it is, hey guys clumsy Marshall is back." **

**Marshall shook his head. "O no not him." Everest walked next to him, and put her paw on his. "I'm right here next to you." she blushed alittle and smiled at him. Marshall smiled back and walked out of the group, and Everest was right behind him. **

**"AAAAWWWW look Marshall has a girlfriend. Babe you can do way better then him. If you want a real, brave, firepup. Then I'm your man right here." said the pup talking to Everest. **

**"Wait what?" Everest and Marshall said.**

**"I'm not his girlfriend"**

**"She's not my girlfriend, she is a good friend of mine."**

**"Wait did you just called me babe. Marshall did he just called me that."**

**"He did. You better show some respect. Everest is a member of the Paw Patrol. I rather see her date someone thats kind, and nice to her and that will show her respect and not treat her like she's a piece of treasure. And that isn't you Mavel." **

**"Don't worry I see some more cute pups here, like that evil looking one." Mavel said pointing to Trixie. But Rocky stood right infront of her. Zuma did the same to Azul. Rubble stood next to Brittany growling, Duke grabbed Crystal's tail and pulled her to him, and Chase stood over Skye and his sister went under him standing next to Skye.**

**"Sorry but I'm taken." Wendy said and walked to Platinum and licked his cheek.**

**"Come on don't anyone of you ladies what a hot pup like me." said Mavel. **

**"No thank you." the girls said.**

**"Besides who wants a ugly, mean, firepup that loves to make fun of others as a boyfriend. I like the sweet ones." said Trixie.**

**"Thats good Trixie, then Rocky is the a good match." said Rubble and Wendy. Trixie and Rocky looked at them with a evil look. Mavel walked to Everest and Marshall and took Everest's paw then kissed it. Marshall tackled him. **

**"Boys, Boys please stop. Mavel stop attacking your little brother." said Mavel's dad. They stop. **

**"What?! He's my brother!?" Mavel and Marshall said at the same time, looked at each other and then fainted. Chase and Rocky walked over to Marshall. Rocky hit him in the face. **

**"Yep he's out cold." Rocky said. **

**"Okay" said Chase.**

**"Rocky why did you hit him?" Everest asked. **

**"I...I'm not sure." Rocky said with a smile. Everest rolled her eyes.**

**Once Marshall woke up Everest was laying next to him sleep. The pups were talking to their parents. "O your awake?" Marshall turned his head and saw Mavel's mom. **

**"Hello son." They both said. Marshall didn't say a word. **

**"Why is this clumsy pup my brother?" asked Mavel. "Man she looks cute when she's sleep." Marshall gave him a look. "Whatever dork. She must be your girlfriend, your so protective over her." Marshall just rolled his eyes.**

**"Marshall.."**

**"I don't care if your my birth parents or not. Ryder took better care of me, so I really don't care what you have to say." Marshall said, put Everest on his back and walked back over to Ryder. Where he saw that othere pups there waiting for him. "Ryder can we please head home." **

**"Sure thing Marshall. Are you guys going to say bye to your parents?" Ryder asked. They all looked at him, and walked out the door. "I will take that as a no." Ryder took Kati's hand and they walked right behind the pups. Back at the Lookout, the pups remain quiet, that it got Ryder worried about them. They all went to sleep that night and try to forget what happened today.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In the morning it was Chase's job to wake up the pups but when Skye woke up Chase wasn't in his doghouse. So she woke up the rest of the pups and they went the Lookout and found Chase laying on the floor with Kari next to him, but when they walked alittle closer to them their eyes were still closed.**

**"Chase, Kari wake up." said Skye who started shaking him. They didn't respond. Duke ran to get his gear, Ryder and Kati. Once he came back, he checked Chase and Kari out. **

**"They are still breathing, wait whats this?" Duke turned Chase's body and saw a needle inject. So he sniffed it. "Kati I need to take Chase to the hospital now. Something was injected in him." The pups got in their gear and left to go to the hospital. Once they got there, Chase was getting tested. **

**"I hope he's okay." said Skye. Before Azul could say something Zuma and Rocky both fell off the table and chair. **

**"Zuma!" yelled Azul. **

**"Rocky!" yelled Trixie. They landed on the floor and saw they with their eyes still open. "Someone go get Duke now" yelled Trixie. So Everest and Brittany ran to get him, but Kati came out the room where he was.**

**"Did any other pup passed out here?" she asked.**

**"Yea, Zuma and Rocky did. Why?" Brittany said. Kati ran to the waiting room and saw Rocky, Platinum, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall all on the floor. **

**"Rubble!" Brittany yelled.**

**"Marshall!" Everest cried out. Kati and Ryder picked them up and walked to the back where Duke and Chase were. **

**"Duke, Kati whats going on here?" cried Crystal. Kari was awake, trying to wake up her brother.**

**"Chase wake up please." Kati got them hooked to a machine.**

**"This is crazy, and it looks like they all have the same thing. Kari can come with me back to the Lookout, lets see if someone went there during the night." said Crystal.**

**"We installed cameras around the Lookout, so that might help." said Skye.**

**"Okay girls lets head back to the Lookout and see what happen?" said Crystal. They left and took the guys rides with them. Crystal knew how to drive Chase's police truck. **

**"When did you guys learn how to drive the guys rides?" asked Skye.**

**"Well after riding with them and watching. It wasn't that hard." said Azul and Brittany. They got back to the Lookout, Kari went to the control room where they camera control were at, Skye went with her since she was the only one who knew how to open the door. Skye put her paw on the screen and showed her tag, then the door opened. Trixie had Rocky's bag. **

**"Woof screwdriver." she said. The screwdriver came out the bag. She replayed the tape for last night. The video showed a group of pups. **

**"O no." said Crystal.**

**"Whats wrong, do you know them Crystal?" Skye asked.**

**"Sadly yes I do, thats my father's crew. I didn't know that he lives in Adventure Bay. But I don't think he knows that we are here in Adventure Bay." **

**"So what did he do to the boys?" asked Brittany.**

**"I think he only put them to sleep they will wake up some. Lets head back." Crystal said and they all left heading back to the hospital. Once they got back the guys were all awake. **

**"Man my head is killing me." said Duke Crystal walked to him and put her paw on his forehead. **

**"Don't worry you guys relax me and the girls will take care of this." **

**"Sis what are you talking about?" Platinum asked.**

**"Nothing, Kari your coming with us. Come on girls we have someone to meet." Crystal said and was about to head out the door. The guys all jumped out of bed and landed infront of the door. **

**"Where are you going." they all said.**

**"Thats none of your business right now." said Trixie who got in Rocky's face to see if it will scare him, but it didn't. "I see your not scared of me Rocky, me likey." **

**"Ninja pups exit fiction." Crystal said with a smile since she knows that the guys didn't know what that was. They started smiling at the guys, then ran in circles around them thinking that there is more then one of them. Once the guys started to get confused and kept grabbing the wrong thing. Slowly each girl left the room. Once they left the guys ran to the window and saw them outside driving away. **

**"Ryder that took are rides." said Duke.**

**"When did they learn how to drive them?" Ryder asked. **

**"Well we never taught them." said Marshall.**

**"As many times as we gave them rides, I think they learned from watching us." said Rubble.**

**"Dude how can we follow they without our rides?" Zuma asked.**

**"Pups don't forget we still have the Paw Patroller." said Ryder.**

**"Oooooo right" the pups said. They ran out the hospital and ran back to the Lookout. Once they got there and inside the Paw Patroller, they saw that there rids were there but not the Paw Patroller.**

**"They are some smart girls." said Marshall. They all agreed, then went up to the top of the Lookout. Ryder called Kati. On the Paw Patroller, the girls were making a plan. **

**"Guys, Ryder is calling us." Kati said. **

**"You can answer him." they said as the walked over to where she was at.**

**"Hi Ryder, whats up?" **

**"Kati your with them." Ryder asked. **

**"Hi Ryder." the girls said. **

**"Crystal want are you doing?" yelled Platinum.**

**"Something that I have to do with the help of the my team. You stay there." **

**"Skye did you tell them about the Paw Patroller?" asked Chase. Skye nodded. "Why, and wait where is Robo Dog?" They all looked at each other. **

**"Ryder I'm sorry, but Robo is at the Lookout, we have Kari driving." said Azul. Their mouths dropped to the ground. **

**"Say what now?!'" yelled Ryder. **

**"Sorry but we have to go." said Kati.**

**"You guys risk your lives for us and its our turn." said Everest. **

**"Don't worry we will keep you guys updated on what we are doing if that makes you guys feel better." said Trixie. The boys looked at each other worried. **

**"Just be careful please." said Ryder. They all nodded and Kati ranged up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Each day after they trained in the Paw Patroller, they video chat with the Ryder and the pups. It been three months since they left Adventure Bay. They all took turns driving. "Girls are you ready for me to call Ryder?" Kati asked. The girls got up and nodded. Kati called. **

**"Hello Ryder here." **

**"Hey Ryder" they all said.**

**"Hey girls, one minute let me get the others." Ryder said and ran to get the guys. "Okay I got them. You guys look pooped out."**

**"Well thats what training will do to you." said Crystal with a giggle. **

**"I know you guys are still worried." said Trixie.**

**"No we're fine." said Rocky.**

**"Rocky, I can read you like a book. Don't worry we are fine." **

**"Girls we are a few minutes away from the location." said Kari. The girls looked at each other. "Ryder we are going to have to call you back later or maybe tomorrow." **

**"Wait whats happening?" Ryder asked. The pups looked at him.**

**"Sorry Ryder bye." said Kati and then ranged up on him. Outside of their location, the saw a few Bull Dogs guarding around. Brittany walked out, and headed to them. **

**"Who goes there?" one of them said.**

**"Sorry about that." she said.**

**"Man back down, she's a cute bull dog." **

**"AAWW thanks." Brittany said flashing her eyelashes. The three bull dogs got there friends and they all started flirting with Brittany. The others were able to get pass, and open the door. Then Brittany came in.**

**"Nice job, but what happen to the guards?" asked Skye.**

**"O I beat them up." Brittany said with a smile. Back outside there was a pile of bull dogs out cold. They continued on until they were able to get to the main area. **

**"There he is, thats my dad." said Crystal. Then a few German Shephards found them, and threw them out from there hiding spot. **

**"Boss we found some pups." **

**"O hello Crystal, and looky here you have the ninja pups and one from the Paw Patrol. And thanks for the human girl, and the rid also." her father said. Kati was in a cage next to him. "I might turn the rid into a plane also. A bus for the road, and a plane for the sky. Nice right." They rolled their eyes. "O don't do that, I'm planning on using that to destory the world, and all the people will have to bow down to me as their king. Mwhahahha. But to do so I had to kill some of the most helpful people like the police force. Like the German Shepherd police dog. And he had to kids, and one is a police dog. And I heard that he is died also. And now I can get rid of you, the Ninja pups and the Paw Patrol. So that there will be no one to stop me." **

**"Man you talk alot." said Trixie.**

**"O be quiet you." **

**"I'm being honest, your so boring." **

**"Guards please get rid of her please, I'm getting a headache." Guards came in and took Trixie away. **

**"Sir the updates are done."**

**"Good, watch them." said Crystal's father. **

**"Ready girls." Crystal said. They nodded and so did Kati. Azul was able to untie the ropes with the guards knowing. Then they heard an exploded from the back. Trixie came running out, and got Kati free. Skye went to find the Paw Patroller with the help of Kari and Brittany. Crystal was fighting her father. Trixie, Wendy and Azul were fighting the guards and then tie them up. Kati called the police since the father and his crew was the most wanted died or alive. Then one of the henchmen cut Trixie and started to attack her. **

**"Trixie, I'm coming." said Azul. Kati ran and picked her up. Once the fighting was done, Crystal tie her father up.**

**"Well looky there, here comes the police and the news reporters." said Kati.**

**"Yep, Skye are you ready to go?" Crystal said. Then a flat broad came down. Trixie, Wendy, Kati, and Azul went on it. "So long father." And they flew off back to Adventure Bay. **


	16. Chapter 16

**At the Lookout, the boys were watching the news, waiting for the girls to call. Then the saw Breaking News. Ryder turned the volume up.**

**"In other news, the most wanted animal has been found and turned in. We don't know who did this but we have a video of some air craft with a red spot on the side. And we all know that after finding their leader, Ryder a ten year old boy who people thought died from an explode, that the Paw Patrol can't be the ones who stopped this crazy dog from taking over the world. And according to the the police, this dog will be put to death. So thank you to the mystery people and animal who did this." **

**Ryder looked at the pups, and they had the same look on their faces. So he called Kati, but she didn't answer. After an half an hour later, Kati was calling the Lookout. "Hey Ryder you called." she said. In the background Trixie had bandages around her body where the evil dog cut her. Rocky saw it.**

**"Trixie what happen to you?" Rocky asked looking worried.**

**"Just some hard training, I push myself to hard, and I ended up getting hurt. No biggy."**

**"Yea I called, we just finish watching the news and they saw a air craft that had a red spot." Ryder said. **

**"Okay whats your point, hold that thought Ryder. I have a call." Kati said and hanged up. "Girls we now have a spot to keep this with out Ryder knowing and they were able to make a new Paw Patroller. So when we land at our know underground hideout. The Paw Patroller will be there." **

**"Cool." the pups said.**

**"And we can't tell no one about this." said Crystal. They all agreed. Once they got to Adventure Bay, a hatch opened that was behind Kati's place. So Skye landed the plane in there. They got out and got on the Paw Patroller, and Kari drove the rest of the way. **

**"Cool it looks just like the Paw Patroller that Ryder had." said Skye. Once they got to the Lookout, they saw the guys outside waiting for them.**

**"Umm they don't like that happy." said Everest. They walked out, and looked at the guys. Rocky saw Trixie bandages, he walked to her and poked it. Trixie made a face, then the bandages got lose and rolled off her body. The guys all saw the big ugly cut that was on her body. Kati covered Trixie's body.**

**"Okay whats going on girls?" yelled Ryder. They looked at each other, but didn't say a word. Then Platinum walked to his sister, and looked into her eyes. "Sis whats going now, you guys have been gone for months?"**

**"Bro its nothing, just leave it alone." Crystal said. **

**"Ryder Ryder." They all run to the top of the Lookout where Zuma, Ruble and Duke were. "Whats going on pups?" Ryder said.**

**"Dude we zoomed in on the picture of the air craft." said Zuma. They all saw that the air craft had the Paw Patrol sign on it and that it looked like the Paw Patroller. Then Ryder saw a something in the front. "Zuma can you clear the picture alittle. Ryder said. Once the picture was clear, it was Skye in the front flying the craft. Ryder turned around and looked at the girls. "So that was you guys? Why hide it from us, we could have helped you." said Ryder. **

**"No, it was our fight. You guys were already sick as it is. So me and the girls took this one." said Crystal.**

**"Crystal who was it, they didn't saw the picture of the dog on the news." asked Platinum.**

**"It was father." Platinum looked at her, and shook his head.**

**"Father would do something like this but how did you guys find him?" Platinum said.**

**"I will not tell." Crystal said and walked away. The girls and Kati were behind her. They went back down into the a small room, the pups layed down next to Kati and took a nap. Ryder and the others looked at them with a worried look. **

**"Ryder sir do you think they don't trust us." Chase asked.**

**"I'm not sure, but Skye does." **

**"But Ryder if she did, she would have told us about this and not keep it a sceret." said Duke. **

**"He was a point there Ryder." said Marshall. The others agreed also.**

**"Let them rest, maybe we can find some answers on the Paw Patroller." said Ryder. So they all left the girls in the Lookout sleep. Once they got in the Paw Patroller, the place was clean. They all looked around, but there was nothing. **

**"Wait Ryder, if they did use the Paw Patroller would it have bloody towels from Trixie's wound?" asked Rubble. **

**"Dude your right, I don't see anything." said Zuma. **

**"What are you boys doing?" They turned around and saw they girls looking at them. **

**"We are trying to find out whats going on." said Platinum.**

**"Crystal can we tell them cuz this is never going to end." said Trixie who was looking at Rocky annoyed. **

**"Fine, but you guys have to keep your mouths shut. Got it?" The boys nodded. "Good now follow us." They walked all the way to Kati's place, and went inside. Kati locked the door and put down the shades. Behind the desk was a door, the lead to their hideout. Once they got there, the boys mouths dropped when they saw the Paw Patroller updated. They walked inside and saw bloody towels, dirt, and all the stuff that the boys were looking for.**

**"Are you guys happy now?" asked Azul. Zuma looked at her, but she didn't look back. **

**"Dude I think they are mad at us." said Zuma. The pups looked at the girls. **

**"I think your right." said Chase. "Kari how are you feeling?" Kari walked to Chase and jumped on his back, and fell asleep. **

**"Trixie let me take care of the wound of yours." said Duke.**

**Trixie looked at him, "If you get near me I will bite you." Duke back up scared out of his mind. **

**"Well I'm going back to the Lookout so Kari can take her nap there. Skye would you like to come with me?" Chase said as he looked at her." Skye only nodded. Then they left. As they were walking home, Skye's mind wasn't with her and Chase would tell.**

**"Skye whats wrong?" He asked.**

**"Nothing." **

**"Hey there you are?" They both turned around and saw a pup that was wearing a police uniform. He walked over to Skye and licked her cheek. Chase felt something break inside of him. **

**"Chase this is my boyfriend, Brandon." Skye said.**

**"I know him, he worked with me when I was in the police force. The only one that helped me when I needed it. I guess I will see you later, I'm going back to the Lookout, and take Kari to bed."**

**"Man thats your little sister that you were telling me about?" Brandon said. Chase just nodded with a smile and walked away.**

**"I guess I was to late, she has a boyfriend now. I knew I should have told her how I felt about her. But now its to late." Chase walked back to the Lookout crying. **

**The pups, Ryder and Kati all went back to the Lookout. They saw Kari outside of Chase's police truck. "Kari whats wrong?" Kati asked. **

**"I think something is wrong with Chase." **

**"Why would you say that?" asked Ryder.**

**"When I woke up, he was looking outside of the window, and he looked upset. He saw that I was awake. I told him that I was sorry that I didn't tell him where I was going. Then..." she got cut off.**

**"And I forgiven you, as long as your were not hurt I fine." Chase said as he came out of his doghouse. **

**"But whats wrong then, I'm worried." cried Kari.**

**Chase looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine Kari." **

**"Hey guys whats going on?" They turned and saw Skye and Brandon there. Chase just put his arm around his sister protecting her. Rocky, Marshall, Duke and Zuma saw Chase's face reaction. It was blank, like there was no emotions in him. **

**"Chase can I go to the park." Kari asked.**

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

**"Yay, can Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall come to? O and Duke? Please!" **

**Chase forced a smile, "Well if they want to." The other pups nodded yes. "Come on lets go." Kari jumped for joy and ran ahead. Chase walked away with the others next to him. Rocky looked at Ryder and Kati. "Kari is right something is wrong with him." Then left to catch up with the others.**


	17. Chapter 17

**For the next couple of weeks, Chase stopped showing his emotions and locked himself away from the others. "Can you guys do anything about Chase?" asks Trixie. **

**"How can we, he is not going to tell us anything?" yelled Rocky. Trixie bumped heads with him and they both started growling at each other. **

**"Whats going on?" said Chase who just walked in. Skye and Brandon were there also. "Okay this is weird, I guess I should have stay with Kari and Kati's grooming spot." **

**"Dude can we talk?" Zuma asked.**

**"Yea before the girls start annoying us again." said Marshall looking at Everest. The girls made faces. **

**"Sure about what?" Chase said.**

**"Whats wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately." said Azul. The guys rolled their eyes. **

**"Umm dude you wanted us to talk to him, why are you asking the questions?" said Zuma. **

**Azul growled, looked at Zuma, "First of all do I look like a dude to you. And second if you can talk faster and get to the point, I didn't have to say anything." Zuma just rolled his eyes. **

**"There is nothing wrong with me, I've been the same." Chase said getting between Zuma and Azul.**

**"No you haven't." said Skye.**

**"Yea, me and Skye are worried." said Brandon putting his paw on Skye's. Chase saw that and the only thing he did was just smile. **

**"Look I know that you guys are worried but you don't have to be. I'm fine." he said looking away from Skye and Brandon. **

**The boys looked at the girls with a look saying "I told you so." Chase walked away and so did the boys. **

**"Okay so they were right, Chase is not going to tell us nothing." said Crystal.**

**"We told you so" The boys walked back in. The girls rolled their eyes. **

**"Okay so when did his attitude change?" asked Duke as he walked to sit next to Crystal.**

**"After Chase saw Skye and Brandon together." said Kari as she walked in. **

**"Wait what?" said Skye and Brandon.**

**"Okay I get it, so when Chase saw Brandon kiss..." Rubble started.**

**"Chase's heart broke, cuz he knew that it was to late on telling Skye his serect. So he gave up, and started to hide his feelings and locking only her out of his life." said Platinum who was sitting there looking at Chase from the window. All of them looked at Platinum.**

**"Umm babe how did you know?" asked Wendy.**

**"It was easy, seeing his reactions whenever Skye was near him. When he found out she was dating another police dog, and someone that he knew made it worst."**

**Skye ran outside to find Chase. Once she did she saw he sitting zooming into space. So to get his attention she sat right infront of him and poked him. He moved and saw Skye there. "Chase can we talk please?" she said. Chase just looked at her, then got up and walked away. **

**"What do you want?" he finally said.**

**"What did you want to tell that was so important?" **

**Chase stopped, and looked at her, "There's no point of saying it now, your dating Brandon." Skye looked into his eyes, there was no life in them. **

**"Just tell me." **

**"Fine, I always wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you, and that I loved you. But now that your dating Brandon, it doesn't matter so there I know, now can you leave me alone." Chase said in the most nice way that he could without getting upset.**

**"But can we still be friends." **

**"We are only teammates, Skye. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but there was so much going on from the "death" of Ryder, to meeting the Ninja pups, finding Ryder, meeting our so called parents, and the mission the you and the girls went on. Don't worry I will stay away from you and Brandon." Then he walked away. Skye ran back to her doghouse and stayed in there crying. The other pups remain in the Lookout. **

**That night Crystal was wake in the Lookout. "Who goes there?" she said.**

**"Its me Duke." **

**"I thought you were sleep."**

**"I was but I ended up waking up. What are you still doing up?"Duke said as he walked to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry about the fight that we all had early today dealing with Chase." **

**"Its okay." she said crying.**

**"So why are you crying?" Crystal remain quiet until she put her head on his body. "What are you doing, your brother is going to kill me?" **

**"Don't worry about him. They are going to be burying my father tomorrow morning. Since they just killed him not to long ago."**

**"How can you tell?"**

**"I felt it. He was an evil man. He will never hurt his children. I send us away for a reason, he didn't want us to turn out like him. When me and Platinum first faced him, he didn't fight us, he just walked away. But when his henchmen attacked you, Platinum and the others. I just wouldn't let him get away with that. Not my brother, or the pups, or even the one I lo..I mean care for." she said with a blush. Duke took her paw. "I care for you too." he said with a smile and kissed her. Crystal's eyes were wide open until the closed with tears coming down her face. They pulled apart, and smiled at each other. "Come lets get some sleep." Duke said. So they walked back and Crystal fell asleep right next to Duke. **


	18. Chapter 18

**In the morning, Ryder got the pups food, and went outside and saw that it was Platinum leading the morning yoga. "Morning pups, where's Chase." **

**"Getting his sister. She doesn't like waking up in the morning." said Duke. Then they saw Chase walking back with Kari on his back. Until Ryder's phone started ringing. "Morning Ryder here." **

**"Hello Ryder, I help your help."**

**"Whats wrong ?" **

**"Alex has been kidnapped by some men in black." **

**"Okay we will on are way."**

**"Thanks Ryder and I will have breakfast here for you, Kati and all of the pups." **

**"Thanks ." he hanged up. "Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the Lookout."**

**"Ryder and Kati needs us" They all started running to the Lookout. Marshall tripped and started rolling. "In coming" Marshall crushed into the pups. "Sorry, I tripped over something." They looked it was Ryder's old shoes that Kari always chewed on. The elevoter went up and they were in gear. Kati and Ryder were waiting for them. So Ryder decided to kiss Kati while they were waiting for the pups. Once they got up there they jumped out and got into position. **

**"Paw Patrol" and "Ninja Pups" "Ready for" "O my goodness" Chase and Platinum both said. The pups were looking at Ryder and Kati making out. Chase covered his sister's eyes. "Ryder and Kati get a room." yelled Trixie. "Trixie" the all yelled. "And Rocky you like this crazy pup." asked Platinum. Rocky just smiled, Trixie blushed when she heard that. **

**"Take two Paw Patrol" and "Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir and Kati." said Chase and Platinum both rolling their eyes.**

**"Umm thanks for being here pups. We have a problem. Alex has been kidnapped." said Ryder.**

**"Thank goodness." yelled Trixie.**

**"Trixie!" they yelled again. Rocky put his paw over her mouth, "Ryder, Kati can you two speed this up alittle before she say something else thats rude."**

**"Dude and you still like her?" Zuma asked. Rocky nodded. Trixie moved his paw, and stick her tongue out to the girls and put his paw back over her mouth.**

**"Okay we need to find Alex and see who took him. So this is a mission for all of you guys. And we can also use the Paw Pacraft." said Kati. **

**"All right Paw Patrol is on a roll. I will give your jobs when we get in the Paw Pacraft." said Ryder as him and Kati went down the firepole. When they got to Mr. Porter's place, they saw food waiting for them.**

**"Thank goodness I'm hungry." said Trixie. Rocky just laughed, so to shut him up, she licked his cheek. She looked away and smiled but Rocky licked her cheek, which made her lose her balance and hang on to Rocky's tail. Which pulled him down and they landed on the floor. "Dude are you two okay?" Zuma asked. They both nodded. So after they ate then got to work. **

**"Ryder I don't know anyone that would want to take Alex." said Mr. Porter. Chase was sniffing around and to help him they had Brandon come in. **

**"Ummm Skye why is Brandon here?" asked Duke. **

**"He said he wanted to help." **

**"O yay now I can work with the guy who is dating the girl that I really care for. *sigh* And that I loved." Chase said to himself. But he didn't know that Rocky, Everest, and Crystal heard him. **

**"Crystal, did you hear him? He still loves her." said Everest.**

**"But he can't do anything about it." said Rocky.**

**"I feel so bad for him." Crystal said. Then Skye walked to Chase. "Ummm Chase did you find anything." she asked. Chase looked at her, and nodded no. "Can't you use your words, we aren't little pups." Chase just stood there looking at her. **

**"Dude I think I found something." yelled Zuma. Chase walked away from Skye. Crystal grabbed her tail, by the look of her face she was about to tackle him. Zuma and Azul were standing next to some footprints. Chase and Brandon both walked to them and started to sniff. Chase growled, "Its your father Ryder."**

**Ryder rolled his eyes, "What does he want now from us?" The pups stood around Ryder when his pup pad started to ring. "Hello Ryder here." **

**"Hello son, I'm just calling to tell you that you can take Alex back. He is annoying me, he is on his way now. My men are dropping him off." Then a van driving crazy threw a brown bag out the back. "You can have him. Okay Bye." When they opened the bag it was an living Alex who was bleeding from his head. Duke ran in and helped Alex. "Mr. Porter, I need to take him to the hospital after I stop the bleeding." he yelled.**

**"I love it when he gets medical smart, its so cute." Crystal said blushing like crazy. Duke heard her, and was trying not to react. The girls smiled, while Platinum walked to her. "Sis, I don't mind you getting all lovey dovey, but can Duke pay attention to the bleeding head kid first." **

**"O right sorry." she giggled. left with Alex, heading to the hospital. "See its not only me who thinks he is annoying." said Trixie. Rocky looked at her, and put his paw over her mouth, "Can you please shut your mouth for one minute or not say anything rude or mean." yelled Rocky. Trixie looked at him with a smile, then without a warning she moved his paw and kissed Rocky on the lips. "I love a guy who can take charge when he needs to." Trixie said then kissed Rocky again. The pups started giggling. Then Marshall started sniffing around. "I smell something." Then he ran off with only Everest and Chase behind in theirs trucks. That was a fire at Mr. Porter's restaurant.**


	19. Chapter 19

**"Woof Hose" Marshall yelled. Then the fire fighters came in, and Marshall's parents and brother were there. "How is this clumsy pup able to get here before us?" yelled Mavel. Marshall was to busy dealing with the fire that he didn't hear him. Then Marshall ran in to make sure no one was in there. Once he came out he nodded to Ryder that there was no one there. So Marshall with alittle help from the fire department, they took out the fire. Then Marshall went back in to find out how the fire started Chase went with him. "Ryder, tell Marshall good job." said the fire fighter. **

**"Okay I will." **

**"Ryder, may we talk with you for a minute." said Marshall's parents. Ryder just nodded his head yes. "How did he get there before we did?" said the mother.**

**"Well we were already outside by the hospital, and Marshall has good smell when it comes to gas and things that are burning. So he was able to do his job. And I heard that he didn't do much when he was under the fire department control."**

**"Well no he didn't, I didn't want him there since that was my son." said the father. **

**"No one there treated me right, and if you were my father you would have done something to stop them teasing me. But you just laughed at me like that rest of them did. Some father you are." said Marshall. "Ryder the cause of the fire was that Mr. Porter left some food on the stove and the burner was still on. But we did find a letter that you might want to see." **

**"Okay thanks Marshall. Maybe we can talk later about this, when the pups are not with me. Bye." Ryder said as he walked behind Marshall and Chase. Inside that was a message on the wall, "Nice work son" , Chase started growling. They all left and headed back to the Lookout. **

**At the Lookout, the pups were all playing Pup Pup Boogie. Skye started jumping like crazy, and ran in. "Skye whats up." asked Kati.**

**"Brandon whats to take me out on a date." she yelled. All the girls jumped for joy that Marshall and Zuma lost the game. **

**"Dude whats going on?" Zuma asked.**

**"Brandon asked Skye on a date." said Azul. The guys all looked at Chase who didn't say a thing. Then Chase got up.**

**"While then you better get ready." he said with a smile. Their mouths dropped.**

**"Wait what?" said Skye.**

**"What?"**

**"So you don't mind?"**

**"Why would I? You never been a date, and its not like I have to approve of it." said Chase. The other pups were still lost. "Skye, I gave up on trying, so as long as your happy and safe I can live with that. So go to Kati's place and get groomed up for your date." Skye stood there. Chase shook his head with a smile, "Will you go already before I get a sister on you to chase you out of here."**

**"Did someone call me?" Kari said as she came down.**

**"Sis, Skye is looking at me like I have three heads on my shoulders. Do you think you can scare her to Kati's grooming place for me?"**

**"Sure I can." Kari walked to Skye and started to look at her with a blank look. Skye started to get uncomfortable, and ran off. "Hehehe that works all the time." **

**Duke walked to him. "Ummm Chase you just gave up on her." Chase nodded. **

**"Dude why?" asked Zuma.**

**"Yea you and Skye always had a thing. And when you gave her that flower last year on Valintime's Day. You looked so happy." said Rocky. **

**"I can't hold her back anymore, I was to late to tell her my feelings. Now she is dating Brandon, so instead of me feeling miserable about losing her to him. I can be happy for her." Skye was outside when she heard the pups chat. "So he gave up on me since I'm dating Brandon. Poor Chase." Skye said to herself and walked to Kati's. During the time she was there, the pups were looking after Chase. Then she came back, "Pups she's back." They all ran to the front door to the Lookout. Skye came in with her nails done, and pink bow on her collar, and she had make-up on.**

**"What do you guys think?" Skye asked the pups. **

**"Cool." said Crystal.**

**"Brandon is a lucky pup." said Rubble. Skye looked at Chase who was looking at her with a smile. So she walked past Rubble. "Hey?" said Rubble.**

**"Sorry Rubble, and thanks guys. What do you think Chase?" she said. Chase was looking at her smiling, his heart started to beat faster, but the more it did the more it hurts. "*sigh* You look great Skye, you really do. Good luck on your date." Chase said with a big smile. Ryder and Kati were standing there watching and so were the pups. Skye just smiled. "Thanks Chase." They can tell that she was trying not to cry. Then Brandon got there. "If you want I can walk you to him?" Chase asked. Skye looked at him, forcing a smile. "Sure" Then they both walked out the Lookout. **

**"Pups, Chase is taking this hard. said Ryder.**

**"He is, you can see it in his eyes." said Duke. **

**"Did you guys see that his heart almost popped out of his chest?" said Everest. They all nodded. Then Chase came back in, and saw that they were all looking at him. **

**"I know you guys were talking about me, my ears were ringing like crazy. Just say it already." Chase said.**

**"Chase we are just worried about you." said Ryder.**

**"Ryder sir, me giving her up was the only thing I can do. She will be happy with Brandon. Even if she still has feelings for me. I saw her almost about to cry from my reaction." **

**"So wait you know that she still has feelings for you?" asked Duke. Chase nodded. **

**"Dude then go after her." yelled Zuma.**

**"Zuma, please you guys all know that I'm stubborn. Thats not going to happen."**

**"Chase, we have been buddies since the day we met. Go after her, I know you still have feelings for her also, but since Brandon is dating her. Your trying to hide it. And she knows it." said Marshall.**

**"Wait you know she was about to cry. So is that why you have make-up on your coat." Crystal said pointing to his arm that had Skye's make-up on it. Chase nodded. **

**"I told her that I will be there for her as a friend. And that if she needs a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. And then I gave her a hug, and she started to cry. And we were only by my doghouse. So I gave her my arm to wipe her tears. Bad that Brandon saw us." Chase said looking at the door, then walked away. Kari looked at him, and followed and tackled him from the back. "What are you doing silly?" **

**"I don't know, I want to stay up until Skye comes home. Can you stay up with me?" Kari said.**

**"Sure I guess so." Chase said. Around ten at night, all the pups were in the Lookout still awake waiting for Skye. Then her and Brandon walked in. **

**"I had a wonderful time with you Brandon." said Skye.**

**"I'm glad. Do you think Chase is still up?" asked Brandon.**

**"Yea I think so." she walked to the room and saw the pups watching Kari fix a computer since Kati asked her if she can. The pups were all questioned since she was teaching them about the computer. "Hey guys I'm back what are you guys doing." **

**"Dude my brain hurt. Chase how does your sister know all this?" said Zuma who was rubbing his head.**

**"I have no idea. Hey Skye, Kari is teaching us about the computer." said Chase. **

**"Okay, and Brandon want to talk to you." Skye said trying not to laugh from seeing her team dizzy and lost. Then they all sneaked to hear what Chase and Brandon were talking about while Skye was going to Kati to get her make-up off.**

**"Whats up Brandon." Chase said. Brandon pinned to the floor. "What are you doing?"**

**"Man stay away from my girl, you were late to tell her your feelings, so don't try me, or I will kill you. She loves me and only me. So I will be the one shoulder that she will be crying on." Brandon said.**

**"While when your not here. I'm her friend and teammate. So you can't tell me what to do. Besides she help me wake up the pups in the morning. And for the state of the Paw Patrol, Skye is second in command. So we talk to each other which and every time. And are doghouses are next to each other. I will be there for her and there's nothing you can do, so I if you don't mind Skye is back in the Lookout safe you can leave. Good - bye." Chase said as he got up and walked away. **

**"This is not over Chase." **

**"Yes it is now leave." Chase yelled. Brandon growled and left the Lookout. The pups were shocked that Chase did that, so they ran and told Ryder and Kati. Sadly Skye was in the other room taking a bath when she over heard them. Chase was with his sister, watching her fix the computer. **

**"Do you understand now Chase?" Kari asked.**

**"Nope still lost." **

**"Hey Chase can we talk to you?" said Ryder. **

**"Sure, my brain needs a break right now." Chase walked to where the others were at. "Ummm whats going on?" **

**"The pups told what happen between you and Brandon." said Kati. **

**"Okay and?" **

** "Dude we can all see that you still have feelings for her." said Zuma and Azul.**

**"I don't, I'm just protecting her. And Azul I think Zuma saying dude is rubbing off on you alittle."**

**"The girl loves me Chase." said Zuma with a smile. Azul hit him with her tail. "Again with the tail." They laugh as Zuma was rubbing his face.**

**"Chase, do you still have feelings for Skye, and think before you answer." asked Duke. Chase stood there and looked at the floor. Then his eyes opened wide, "I...I" he started. "I still do." Chase walked away, until Skye came out. They bumped into each other. "Hey Chase." He shook his head, and saw it was Skye that he bumped into. "O hi Skye, let me guess you heard everything." Chase said. She nodded. Chase smilied and hugged her, without her knowing he kissed her cheek and walked away. "I have to check on Kari and see if she's done with the computer." He left the room. **

**"Skye whats wrong?" asked Everest. **

**"He just kissed me on the cheek." **

**"What?!" They said. **

**"Well we all know that Chase is not that much of a fighter, so you can't tell Brandon." said Duke.**

**"I know. That silly pup always knows how to keep anyone on their toes." she said with a smile, and blushing alittle. She was watching him pick his sister since she fell asleep infront of the now fixed computer. He noticed Skye looking at him, so he smiled and winked at her. Skye started giggling. But what they didn't know was that Brandon was watching from outside. "Chase your going to pay for this." he said and ran back to the police station. **


	20. Chapter 20

**In the morning, Chase got up. "Rise and shine pups" he yelled. "I'm wide awake." said Skye. "So am I." They both saw Brandon walking to them. "Morning babe, morning Chase." he said. Chase ran and got his uniform and bag. "Woof megaphone" The megaphone came out. "Wake up pups." The pups didn't get up. "Skye plan B please." **

**Skye giggled, "No problem Chase." She got a spoon and tap the a dog bowl. "Wait breakfast is ready." they all yelled. Chase and Skye rolled their eyes. "I guess there's no point using my megaphone to wake up you guys now." Chase said with a smile. Brandon just stood there. Ryder and Kati walked out with the food.**

**"Brandon what are you doing here?" asked Kati.**

**"I woke up early so I thought I come over here. I ate already." The pups gave him a look. When Kati and Ryder walked away, Trixie stepped on his tail. "AAAHHH Hey Rocky can you control your woman please." **

**Trixie gave him a look, "Stay away from Chase." **

**"And why should I? He's near my girlfriend. Wouldn't Rocky be upset if one of the other pups started hanging out and flirting with you." Brandon said moving her paw. **

**Trixie looked at Rocky, "He would, but he wouldn't hurt anyone like you." The pups nodded. **

**"Whatever, what does Skye is in him anyway?" I'm more mature then him, and better looking." **

**"Dude, you haven't known her as long as me, Rocky, and Marshall have. And I mean before we found Rubble, Duke and met Everest. She doesn't go by looks, and whatever she does like in Chase, the charm is coming back between them." said Zuma. Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble agreed. Brandon turned around and saw Chase and Skye running to them. **

**"Duke Duke we need you something is wrong with Kari?" said Chase. They all ran in the Lookout, and saw Ryder and Kati trying to wake her up. Duke got his gear, and walked to her. Put his paw on her forehead. "My goodness, Kati get a tube of ice ready, she is burning, she has a fever. I have the medicine, let me get it from my truck." said Duke. Kati and Ryder were getting a tub of ice ready. **

**"Chase, Skye can you guys bring her over here." ordered Ryder. Chase grabbed her by her collar, while Skye was walking infront of Chase under Kari holding her up. Brandon saw the both of them work together. Once they got to the tub Skye got Kari by her collar almost kissing Chase, and with the help from Chase lifting her up on his back Skye was able to put Kari in the tub. "Nice teamwork you two." said Ryder as he and Kati walked back in with some more ice. Then Duke came back with the medicine. **

**"Okay Skye I need you to hold her nose, and Chase pin her down." They both looked at him, then smelled something bad. **

**"Is that the medicine Duke?" asked Chase. Duke nodded. Chase felt Skye up as he put his paws on Kari's arms and legs. Once her mouth open to breathe, Duke put the medicine in and Skye shut her mouth so she force it down. "Chase she doesn't look so happy" said Skye.**

**"Who would be? The smell of that medicine makes me sick to my stomach." Chase said to Skye. "Are you coming back down?" Skye jumped on Chase's back and to the floor. "Okay she will be already now." said Duke. Brandon saw all of it. **

**"O hey Brandon I forgot you were here." said Skye.**

**"I can tell, umm Skye can I talk to you?" **

**"Sure" They walked out the Lookout, and into the forest. **

**"What did you want to talk about?"**

**"I don't want you near him." **

**"What why? Chase is my friend." **

**"He is trying to take you away from me. And I saw you giggling like crazy yesterday when he winked at you." **

**"You were spying on me." yelled Skye.**

**"Keep your voice down. But yes. I have to make sure your okay at the Lookout. I can tell that your not safe so I want you to leave the Lookout and live at the police station with me."**

**"Say what! No way, I'm never leaving the Lookout or my family. And yes I am safe here." **

**"Look I'm just watching after you." **

**"No are not your trying to keep me away from my friends." Then Brandon walked closer to her. "Skye babe you know that I love you. Then he put his paw on her back. "No you don't one of your co-workers told me, that you were the one that started teasing Chase but then pretend to be his friend so that you can did closer to me. Since you always had a crush on me. So I'm done with you, we are no later a couple. Good - Bye.**

**"So your just going to break up with me just like that. O no no no my love." he grabbed Skye by her tail. **

**"Let me go." she yelled. **

**"Let me tell what happens when girls leave me." Brandon started to beat her up. She let out a loud scream. At the Lookout, Chase heard it and started sniffing to see which way they went. "Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, you guys come with me. Crystal get Duke's medicine bag, and follow us now." Chase ordered. The pups followed Chase. Then they heard a scream again.**

**"That sounds like Skye." said Everest. The guys were not that far them. "Dude there they are?" said Zuma. They saw Brandon beating up Skye, they jumped out. "Leave her alone." yelled Rocky. Chase saw Skye breathing fast, bruises, and bleeding. The boys ran and tackled Brandon, while Crystal was trying to get close to Skye, but each time she would move Brandon threw on of them to the other side. Brandon ran off, to get back-up. Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma and Chase got beaten up pretty bad also, but they walked to Skye who was trying to get up. Crystal walked over, and helped her up. Then they walked side by side with Rubble, Zuma and Crystal ahead of them. Chase, Rocky, and Marshall carried Skye, she was layed out on their backs. Her head was on Chase's back, the middle of her small body was on Rocky's and her back legs were on Marshall's back. They walked back to the Lookout, where Ryder and Kati were waiting for them, but they collapsed by the doghouses. Ryder and Kati picked them up, and took them inside.**

**"Pups what happen?" asked Ryder as he was washing the bleed off of Rubble's body. But Ryder didn't know that he was talking to himself since their eyes were closed. "Okay umm Crystal what happen?" **

**"Brandon was beating up Skye, for what reason I don't know. Chase heard something from the forest. And told me to get Duke medicine bag, we heard another cry again, and it was Skye. So when we found them, Skye was on the ground and Brandon was beating her, so they jumped out and started to fight Brandon. While I was trying to get Skye but each time I moved Brandon threw one of them heading my way. Then Brandon left to get back-up. Chase, Rocky, and Marshall carried Skye on their backs, while Zuma and Rubble were walking next to me." she said giving Duke back his medicine bag. "Sorry Dukey that I took your bag." and she licked his face. Kati and Ryder were helping the pups while Duke was doing surgery on Skye. The pups were alright, then Duke rolled Skye out. "Duke how is she?" Ryder asked.**

**"*sigh* She had a broken rib cage, arm dislocated, broken leg and arm, a strained tail, and since she lost alot of blood she is going to be in a coma. While the rest of them, minor injures, but they will maintain." Duke said not looking happy. **


	21. Chapter 21

**All the pups have been staying in the Lookout with the guys. Trixie was sleeping next to Rocky, until she felt hot air on her neck, but she didn't move and remain sleep. Then is felt a paw on her side, so she moved her head and opened her eye. She noticed that Rocky's head wasn't there. She started to wake up, and layed on her back with her eyes barely open. She saw Rocky sitting up, rubbing his head. **

**"Rocky your up." she said.**

**"Hey how long was I out?" **

**Trixie sat up and nuzzled his nose. "You have been out only for three hours."**

**"O okay, how are the others?"**

**"Well the rest are still sleep, Kari fever is going down, and Skye is in a coma. Let me get you some water." **

**"Thats not good. Poor Skye." Trixie came back with a dog bowl of water for Rocky. Once he drunk some, he saw that Trixie eyes getting watery. "Trixie whats wrong?" She only went in to hug him, without saying a word. Rocky hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. "Lets get some sleep Trix." Trixie nodded and layed down next to Rocky. And they both fell asleep. **

**In the morning Rocky woke up, he saw that Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble weren't awake. He walked over to where Skye was and a tube was in her mouth and was hooked up a few machines. "Morning Rocky." he turned around and saw Ryder and Kati. "Morning Ryder, Morning Kati." he said back. Duke and Crystal were still sleep in the corner of the room. "Did the others wake up yet?" Kati asked looking at Rocky. Trixie walked in the room, and stood next to Rocky. Trixie nodded no. **

**Ryder and Kati went back to the room. Rocky and Trixie went to the room where all the pups sleep, and layed down they ended up felling back asleep. Around noon, Duke and Crystal were checking on Skye, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma. They saw that Rocky wasn't in the room so they went looking for him. Once they did he was with Trixie and they both were eating. Azul was sitting next to Zuma, waiting for him to wake up. Then she smell thing that was horrible. Everest, Brittany, Azul, Trixie and Rocky made faces. "OMG that smells bad." yelled Duke. Then Brittany saw a smile on Rubble's face. "Rubble I know your awake." yelled Brittany. Rubble got up with a smile, and started laughing. "Thats my Rubble." she said. Cuz of the smell it woke up Chase, Marshall, and Zuma. **

**"Rubble!" the three yelled. Crystal opened a window and put on the fan. Everest walked to Marshall and rubbed her head against his. "Thanks for the wake up call." said Marshall.**

**"Dude give a warning before for kill the air." said Zuma who was trying to get up but Azul was hugging him and not letting him go. **

**"Please do so. And what did you eat, it smells." said Chase. Ryder and Kati came down with a spray that help. **

**"Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall you guys are up." said Ryder. They nodded and smiled. **

**"How is Skye?" asked Rubble. **

**"Guys she's in a coma. Good news is that the police chief came by yesterday and saw what Brandon did to you guys. So he had Brandon sent to the police force training school. And he will be station somewhere else." said Ryder. Chase walked away and went into the room the Skye was in. He put his paw on her face, it was cold. A tear from his face landed on hers. So to keep her warm, he layed next to her. They all were watching him. "I hope you wake up soon Skye." Chase said. **

**Azul was giving Zuma a back messge while he was sleep. Then Zuma turned and layed on his back. One push to the stomach and he woke up. "Ummm Azul what are you doing?"**

**"O your up again, I was giving you a back rub. But your awake now, so I'm off to get something to eat." Azul said as her paw touched his. She started to turn red. "Hehehe Ummm I'm going to find Crystal, and see what happen to her brother." Azul backed up, fell off the table, and walked off. Chase, Marshall, Duke and Rocky saw that. "Dudes whats wrong?" asked Zuma when he saw their faces. **

**"Um Zuma do you react to when she flirts with you?" Duke asked.**

**"Yea, why?" **

**"She just fell off the table Zuma." yelled Marshall and Rocky.**

**"Dudes I know." Then Azul came back in, and sat next to Zuma. "Let me guess they are asking about your reactions to what I do." Azul said looking at Zuma. He nodded yes. "Hey we bumped heads most of the time, so me being all lovey dovey to him is a once in a blue moon thing." Zuma nodded. **

**"Dude I'm just not going to do anything." Azul licked his cheek and put her paw on his. "I know that he likes me, but I'm going to wait until he tells me. He shows it like right now." Azul looked at Zuma's face and saw that his face was dark red. Then Azul moved closer to him and put her body closer to him. "I love it when he gets quiet when I do this." said Azul. **

**"Man wait until we get older if the girls are still with us." said Rubble. Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma started to think about it. They can get married to the girl they want, have children. WAIT...Get married to the girl they want. They all started to get red. Trixie, Brittany, Crystal, Everest, Azul, and Skye who finally woke up and she wanted to see Chase. They girls saw their faces, so each of them walked to the boys and kissed them on the cheek. **

**"Skye your up?" Chase said blushing more. **

**"Hehehehe, what are you guys thinking about?" asked Azul as she was walking around Zuma. **

**"Nothing." Zuma said blushing also.**

**"Okay sure, each of you are red like Marshall's fire truck." said Trixie as she put her paw on Rocky's face. He was starting to sweat. They walked back away from the girls.**

**"Dukey you can't hide from me." Crystal said as she walked around and found him under the table. So she kissed him on the lips. They all saw them. Once Crystal backed up Duke was speechless. "Hehehehhe I had a feeling that this was going to happen." Crystal smiled. The boys dragged him out the room. **

**"Did you just kiss him?" asked Trixie. Crystal just nodded yes with a smile on her face. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Time went by and Skye is back to somewhat normal, she has broken up with Brandon and once she did Brandon lost his mind that he put himself in the crazy house in New York City where he was located to be in the police station. The pups were getting ready for Christmas, the boys wanted to give the girls a gift that they would love. Ryder saw they pacing around in the room. "Hey pups whats going on?" he asked.**

**"Ryder dude there is no time to talk, we're thinking on what to give the girls." yelled Zuma. The girls heard him and ran to the in the room, but hid under a table. Chase shut his mouth, and started sniffing around. **

**"Come on we need to go somewhere else and talk." **

**"Why?" asked Rocky. Chase walked around the other side of the table and grabbed Skye's tail then pulled her out. Then lift the table cover, and they all saw the girls there smiling at them. Duke walked over to Crystal and tapped her nose. **

**"Crystal what are you doing? " he said with a smile and kissed her cheek. She started to giggle, so she stood up and walked around Duke. "Nothing just umm wanted to how what was going on right girls." said Crystal looking at the girls while Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble running around them, they started giggling worryingly. Skye's tail was still in Chase's mouth, then he put her down. "Sneaky." he said with a smile. The boys walked out the room with Ryder with them, and the next room they went into they checked it first so that there is nothing in there like cameras, then locked the door. **

**"Hahaha okay okay, whats going wrong pups? asked Ryder.**

**"We are all thinking about getting the girls something for Christmas, but don't know what. Can you help us Ryder?" said Rocky. **

**"Well pups, we can help each other since I'm looking for a gift for Kati. So lets head out to town and see what we can find." **

**"We hang with them alot so if we remember what they told us before and what they like other then us we can get them something good." said Duke. So they left the Lookout to got to town and see what they can find. The girls saw them leave.**

**"Hey since they left maybe we can see wrap their gifts that we got for them." said Crystal. They all cheered, and got the gifts that they hid. Crystal got Duke a new medicine bag, Skye got Chase a new police tag, Trixie got Rocky a punching bag, Azul got Zuma a go-kart for pups, Brittany got Rubble a sleeping mask that you can put in the freezer also, and Everest got Marshall a new teddy bear. They wrapped the girls up and hid them back here they were.**

**"Crystal where is your brother?" asked Kari as she walked in from the other room.**

**"I have no idea, I hope he will be here for Christmas." **

**"Kari what's with the cords around you?" asked Trixie.**

**"Nothing, now if you need me I'm going to be in the other room." Kari walked away. **

**"The boys are coming back." said Everest. **

**"Thank goodness we hid the gifts." said Crystal. **

**The pups and Ryder walked in, rubbing their heads, and tried. The pups went to the Ryder's room and fell asleep. So the girls walked in and saw them sleep, and they started giggling. Skye walked over to Chase, kissed his forehead and the other girls followed her lead. Trixie looked at Rocky first, she put her paw on his cheek. Rocky's head moved closer to her paw, and licked her paw. Trixie moved her paw and ran out the room, the girls saw that but Trixie knocked a vase over and it broke on the floor. That woke up the boys, and Marshall headbutted Everest. **

**"What happen?" they asked.**

**"Trixie ran out the room, and she knocked down the vase." Crystal said as she got up from next to Duke. Rocky got up and walked out to find her. The others fell back asleep. Rocky found Trixie outside by his doghouse. **

**"Hey whats wrong?" he asked. Trixie looked at him and smiled.**

**"Sorry if I woke you up. But I'm good." **

**"Its okay, I thought I was dreaming that I felt your paw by my face." Trixie looked at him. "Let me guess it wasn't a dream. So which means that I licked your paw." Trixie just nodded. "Well I'm sorry if I scared." Trixie put her paw on his leg. Rocky looked at her, and rubbed his head against hers. "So do you want to take a nap with me?" **

**"Sure, we can, but can we sleep in your doghouse." Trixie asked blushing alittle. Rocky nodded yes and they walked into his doghouse and the both fell asleep. Ryder was walking around the Lookout and saw Rocky and Trixie sleep so he left them be. Then he drove his ATV into town, and saw that the town was getting ready for Christmas. Then a black van was driving behind him, so Ryder pulled over so the van can drive past him. But the van was driving next to the ATV and someone shot Ryder. Once Ryder got shot, the ATV was out of control, but another van came out of nowhere and the back of the van and took Ryder and his ATV. Then both vans drove out of Adventure Bay.**


	23. Chapter 23

**When the pups woke up from their naps, they didn't see Rocky, Trixie, or Ryder. So they went outside, started to look around. "Hey guys I found them." yelled Duke. They ran and saw Duke infront of Rocky's doghouse, and saw Rocky and Trixie still sleep. Trixie's head was under Rocky's chin, while Rocky's tail was hitting her body. **

**"AAwww they look so cute when their sleep." said Skye. Chase looked at her, and shook his head. **

**"Rocky Dude wake up." said Zuma. Rocky eyes started to open, and so were Trixie's. They both saw the pups looking at them, then they looked at each other. They bumped heads, and Rocky fell backwards and Trixie fell on top of him. The pups started laughing, "How can we help you?" asked Trixie as she got off of Rocky and walked out of his doghouse but got stuck. Rocky pushed her out. **

**"Well we were trying to see where you two were at. But we can tell that you guys were busy." said Marshall. Rocky and Trixie both blushed, but Rocky had to hold her back before she attacked Marshall. "AAAWWW Trixie your face is red." said Azul. **

**"Okay okay we have no time to tease Rocky and Trixie. We have to find Ryder, he is not answering his pup pad." said Skye. **

**"I got Ryder's scent. O no." Chase yelled. He started running and the pups followed him. They all ran into town. "We are getting close." Then Chase stepped into a puddle. "O no this can't be." **

**"Chase what did you find?" Duke asked. Chase walked away, and they all saw a puddle of blood on the ground.**

**"Dude it can't be." said Zuma.**

**"Thats...Thats." Rubble trying to say.**

**"Is that Ryder's blood, Chase." Marshall asked. Chase nodded yes. **

**"Not again, we have to find him again, but who would take him." said Crystal. Then their collars beep. "Pups Pups its me Kari come to the Lookout now." So they ran to the Lookout. Once they got there they got their gear and got around Kari.**

**"Kari whats going now?" asked Brittany.**

**"Ryder and Kati has been kidnapped, I got a signal from Kati's pup pad, so we can follow it." **

**"How about Ryder's pup pad signal?" asked Rubble.**

**"I got that also, and I already put your trucks in the Paw Patroller. Also I combined both the Paw Patroller and the Paw Craft as one. And Robo-Dog is program to drive. So are you guys ready to go?"**

**"Yea" said the pups. They all went down the slide, and went into the ceiling of the Paw Patroller. Robo Dog started driving heading to Kati's location, but they first stopped at Mr. Porter to get food for the road trip. They got a good amount of food that can last they for years, and oil for Robo Dog. **

**"Okay since my brother is not here, we need to start training so that we are ready for whatever we are up against, but we will start tomorrow." said Crystal. The pups nodded, and walked to see what Kari and Robo Dog were doing. **

**"Kari what are you doing?" asked Rocky.**

**"I'm pin pointing Kati location so we know where we are going to be at. Its always good to know what we are going to be up against." Kari said as she was messing with the computer. "Got it, Kati was been taking to the...What the airport. Thats is where her signal ends. So we are going to have to ask the workers if they seen her or Ryder." The pups nodded. **

**"Kari you stay in here, may I speak to the rest of the girls please." said Crystal. They walked to where the pup house are. **

**"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Skye.**

**"I know that we have been getting closer and closer to the boys, but we can't do that during this mission. We can only worry about their safely, but no lovey dovey. Its for their safely and ours." The girls nodded, then walked back out to see the boys training. The girls saw them in their ninja uniform jumping at each other going back and forth, sweating like crazy. Zuma threw Marshall, but he landed on his feet and ran back. **

**"Nice move Marshall." said Everest. The boys stopped, and Marshall crashed into them, making the girls giggle. "Sorry guys" said Marshall. They got up, Rocky nodded his head. The guys nodded back. **

**"I see you guys are training pretty good, but me and the girls want to teach you guys are escape move." said Trixie.**

**"No need" said Marshall.**

**"Yea, before Platinum left he taught us one that he created himself. So we have one?" said Rocky. The girls gave them a look.**

**"Hey guys how about he saw them?" said Rubble. They nodded, then gave the girls a strange look. They closed their eyes, and then there were more then ten of each of them. The girls mouths dropped and they started to attack them. Each one they hit disappeared, once they were done they were tired and didn't see them there anymore. So they walked to the control room where Robo Dog and Kari were at. Once they got in they saw Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Chase, Marshall and Duke sitting there talking. **

**"How did you guys get here?" asked Everest. They just smiled. **

**"A ninja never tell." said Marshall as he walked to Everest and licked her on the cheek. They remain quiet until they heard a crash. **

**"Kari whats going on?" asked Crystal.**

**"WE are getting attacked from the side of the truck. Robo Dog drive faster now." Robo Dog barked and drove faster. "Hang on guys this is going to get alittle ugly." They all got on the sits and put their seats belts on. **

**"And if this doesn't good well then what?" asked Duke. **

**"We are going to have to jump out, and fight them." **

**"But how are we going to find Ryder and Katie?" asked Everest.**

**"Nice, Woof GPS." Kari's new puppy backpack was a tech back that Ryder made here and it was waterproof. A GPS came out from the side. "I'm uploading the map to the GPS right now. So if we get disconnected from the Paw Pawtroller, I will still have this with me. And its a laptop also." The truck got hit again. **

**"Kari they are catching up with us." yelled Azul. They looked from the window. **

**"Dude there are six big vans surround us, and there are humans driving them." said Zuma. **

**"I got an idea, but this is alittle wild." said Kari.**

**"Whats that?" asked Rocky. **

**"We are going to have to jump out the Paw Patroller and try to loss them on foot. WE can't use the trucks cuz they will be able to track us by the tire marks." said Kari. They all looked at each other, then back at Kari. **

**"Okay, I'm in." said Trixie, Crystal and Chase. The other pups were thinking about it until the vans started shooting at the Paw Patroller. Then the all jumped out and fell into the water.**

**"I don't like water." yelled Rocky as he jumped out. Trixie grabbed his paw. Robo Dog was shut down and everything in the Paw Patroller was clear of all the info that Kari had so that no one can hack the system. **

**"Sir the Paw Patrol did the most craziest thing." **

**"Which was?"**

**"They jumped out of the Paw Patroller and fell into the dangerous, rocky river. They might be died."**

**"Check the river first to make sure, if its clear then bring the Paw Pawtroller back here."**

**"You got it sir." The six vans went to the river and checked it there was nothing there only the Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups collars. **

**"Sir we only found their collars in the water. It most came off as the water pressure pushed them and had them bump into the rocks."**

**"Good, bring the Paw Patroller here. And good job to all of you. Come back to headquarters." **

**"Yes sir." **

**"Good the Paw Patrol is died now nothing can stop the boss."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Down the river as it continue on, within a small town where a young girl lived and was getting water by the river. Then she saw pups walking. She ran back into her little hut, and looked from her window and saw that the pups were not moving anymore, so she ran out, got each pup inside and got water for them. Days went by and the pups started to wake up slowly. **

**"Yay you guys are waking up." said the little girl. **

**"Man my head is killing me." said Trixie.**

**"Your head may hurt but I'm hungry." said Rubble. **

**"Well I have some food here, and... Did you just talk?" said the little girl.**

**"Yea we did." said Skye.**

**"Dude this looks so good." said Zuma. **

**"You guys can eat, I will be back." said the girl. The pups nodded and started eating. When the girl came back she had water in a big bowl. Chase looked at her. **

**"Chase whats wrong?" asked Crystal.**

**"Nothing, I'm just wondering who she is."**

**"I'm Cleo. Just to let you know." The pups looked at her. Then Rubble saw something in her pocket. "Whats that?" he asked. So she took out what she had.**

**"Its our collars." said Azul. Kari ran to them and check the inside and out to make sure that their were no trackers in them. "They are clean." she said.**

**"Where did you find them?" asked Rocky.**

**"When I found you guys outside last week, they were laying next to that small pup there." Cleo said pointing to Skye. "Beside I think its better for you guys to relax until you have your strength back. You can stay here." **

**"Thanks Cleo." said Everest. It was night time and all the pups were sleep. Duke woke up from his sleep sweating like crazy, so he went to get some water. He walked out the hut and walked to the river, and saw Cleo there. **

**"Hey what are you doing up?" he said. Cleo turned around and just smiled.**

**"I was just looking at the moon. How about you?"**

**"I came out to get some water. Cleo I have a question for you?" **

**"Whats that ummm I never got your name." **

**"I'm Duke. Where are your parents?" **

**"Well nice to meet you Duke. And my parents well, to be honest I live here by myself. My parents got killed right infront of me by the men in black. How about you? " **

**"Well I lived in a forest before I met my friends. They found me, and their owner took me in. I only know very little about my family." Duke said smiling and looking at the stars. Cleo hugged him to make him feel better. **

**"We should head back to bed." Cleo said carrying Duke. She walked back in, and layed on the ground with Duke next to her. She was able to fall asleep. In the morning, the pups were up before Cleo and Duke. Once Cleo woke up, she saw all of them talking. **

**"Morning Cleo." said Duke.**

**"Morning. What are you guys doing?" **

**"We're trying to find out where are we." said Kari. **

**"Your in Washington the state." The pups all looked at her. **

**"How did we get to Washington?" asked Everest. Then they heard a horn. **

**"Whats that?" asked Chase.**

**"O no they're here. But its still early. Hide now." Cleo run out and got them some clothes. "Here put this on, and go hide somewhere." The pups did, and hid in the back room. Then a couple of men in black suits came in. **

**"Kid, where are you parents?"**

**"You guys killed them already. I'm already poor and I have no food, so what else do you want from me." Cleo yelled.**

**"Watch your mouth you brat." the man kicked her. **

**"Show some respect. Well you have nothing AH-COO." **

**"Whats wrong?" **

**"I smell something. I smell AH-COO AH-COO dogs. What are you hiding little girl?"**

**"Nothing" Cleo said. The two men started to walk around the hut to see if they can find something. They looked in the backroom where the Paw Patrol were hiding, but came out empty handed. **

**"I don't see nothing."**

**"AH-COO, it most be the dust this hut is dirty." They two men left. The Paw Patrol got out of the backroom and went to the window. **

**"Wait that's the same truck that attacked us." said Kari. **

**"Are you sure?" asked Marshall. They all looked at it. On the side the van there was marks that were made from an RV. **

**"Dudes looks." said Zuma. They all saw that on the other side of the van had the Paw Patrol sign. **

**"WE have to follow them, they might lead us to Ryder and Kati." said Crystal.**

**"We should follow it." said Trixie. Rocky stepped on her tail. **

**"Umm but we need a plan first." Rocky said. Then the van drove off.**

**"We missed it." **

**"We may have missed the van Trixie, but Rocky is right we need a plan first before we jump into action." said Chase. Crystal agreed with Chase. Trixie rolled her eyes. At night after planning what to do. **

**"Okay so not tomorrow but the following day we put the plan into a go." said Crystal. They all nodded. **

**"So lets get some rest, and train tomorrow morning." said Chase. After they all went to sleep, Trixie was still up and walked out the hut, Cleo was still up and saw Trixie walking out. She started sniff around. **

**"Trixie what are you still doing up?" **

**"Nothing but since your still awake you can help me. Follow me."**

**"Should I wake up the others?"**

**"No, now come on." Trixie ran off and Cleo was right behind her. In the morning the pups woke up and notice that Trixie and Cleo wasn't there. They started to look around the hut. Chase was sniffing around.**

**"I got something." yelled Chase. They all ran to him. "They both ran this way, but we better hurry. I'm lossing their scent." They ran off, until an old man stopped them. **

**"I wouldn't go that way if I were you. The men in black headquarters, they are evil, and they already have some random people there and two random kids. They kill for a living, if they see you they will kill each and every one of you. The leader don't like dogs." **

**"Chase that might be Ryder and Kati." said Marshall. **

**"Your right but we need to find Trixie and Cleo." said Rocky who was worried.**

**"Cleo, that poor girl. Her parents got killed right infront of her, and she is only ten years old." **

**"Guys I'm losing the scent, sir which way did they go?" said Chase. The old man pointed the direction. Once the pups left, the old man made a smile. **

**"Sir I found the pups, and they are heading your way."**


	25. Chapter 25

**At a old building on a island in the middle of the ocean, a old building that looked like it was about to fell apart broken windows, and it only has one way in and one way out. Deep down in the building were all the people that lived in the village. Each of them were still alive. Ryder and Kati were there also, feeding some of the village people since some were so weak they couldn't feed themselves. Then Cleo was thrown in, she was bleeding from her side. Kati ran to get her, and try to stop the bleeding. Ryder looked up and saw the men threw a medical bag in. One of the village people helped her.**

**"Poor Cleo." said the woman. **

**"You know her?" asked Kati.**

**"Yes I do, her parents were close friends of mine. They were killed right infront of her." **

**"Poor girl. Ryder whats wrong with you?"**

**"I'm worried about the pups." he said. **

**"Don't worry they are in good hands." They all looked down and saw Cleo with her eyes open looking at them. "They have been living with me for alittle. I found them, and they stayed at my hut. Wait where is Trixie?" **

**"Wait she came with you?" Kati asked.**

**"Yes it was her idea to follow the van. Until we were attacked, the only thing I know is that she is hurt badly. I need to find her." Cleo got up and fell back down in pain.**

**"No your still hurt, you need to rest." said the woman.**

**"No I need to find her. And besides this in not the first time I've been in here so I know my way." Cleo walked to the wall and slammed her forehead to the wall. Behind it was a hole. "I'm going to get her back." **

**"Then we are coming with you." said Ryder and Kati. Cleo smiled and they went though the hole. They ended up in a hallway until that heard, guns firing. So they ran, once they saw what was happening. It was the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups fighting the men. After they finished fighting they all ran off to find Trixie. While in the hallway, Ryder had to carry Cleo since she was still weak. The hall got quiet until they heard screaming. "Thats Trixie." yelled Rocky. They all ran into a room where they saw Wendy fighting the men and Platinum with Trixie on his back. The ninja pups joined the fight. Once that was done, Kati had to wrap Trixie's wounds. Rocky was next to her and licked her cheek, and put her on his back. Ryder still had Cleo on his, and they continued to walk.**

**"Bro where have you been, I was worried. I missed the both of you." Crystal said. **

**"Sorry that I didn't tell you where I was, But it was suppose to be a surprise vacation date just for me and Wendy to be here in Washington, but know we heard that you guys were missing from Adventure Bay, and was late seen in the airport. We started to track your collars down, I knew I smell Ryder and Kati. So I had a feeling that you guys would pop up soon. But we came across Trixie first. So we saved her." Platinum said as he hugged his sister. **

**"Stop right there" They turned around and saw a man. **

**"Dad what are you doing here?" yelled Ryder.**

**"I'm not your father."**

**"Can you stop I can smell you from here." yelled Chase. Then out of the blue, the police came in and got Ryder's father since he was the most wanted man in the world. Everyone was lost. The Ninja Pups, the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Kati and Cleo was taken away and put on a plane going to be taken back to Adventure Bay. **

**"Okay I'm lost what just happen?" asked Rubble.**

**"Well me and Wendy teamed up with them, in order to find you guys." said Platinum.**

**"Dude so whats going to happen now?" asked Zuma.**

**"We are going back to Adventure Bay, and Cleo will be with us. Ryder since your father is a wanted man he might be put to death or life in prison we're not sure yet." said Wendy. Then Cleo and Trixie both started to wake up. Cleo sat up then grabbed her side feeling the pain. Trixie dropped back down, trying not to cry since she still wasn't healed from the last mission she went on. **

**"Take it easy Trixie." said Rocky. Trixie just looked at him, and turned her head. **

**"How are you feeling?" asked Brittany and Skye. **

**"From all that screaming from the pain, she can't talk for awhile. If you would have let me see that would the first time when you came back from the mission you and the girls took this one wouldn't be infected right now." Duke said handing Trixie and Cleo their medicine. Trixie just made a face. Duke stepped on her tail, once her mouth opened he threw the pill in, and shouted it. Rocky just smiled at her. Cleo was making faces also from the taste of the pill. **

**"So wait where am I going to live?" asked Cleo. **

**"Well you can stay at the Lookout with me and the Paw Patrol or stay with Kati and the Ninja Pups at the grooming salon." said Ryder. **

**"Cool, I don't even own anything so no packing for me." she smiled and hugged Duke. Once they got back to Adventure Bay, everyone was happy to see Ryder, Kati and all the pups back home and even alive. Major Goodway and her husband Dr. Chris Monty came back and now lives in Adventure Bay. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Weeks later training was a everyday thing now for the Ninja Pups and the Paw Patrol with the help of Cleo. Duke was checking on Trixie's wounds. It took him, Rocky, Platinum and Chase to pin her down. Once Rocky kisses her on the cheek she will calm down and get annoyed. Crystal walked in and saw what was happening.**

**"Hehehe its sad girl that it takes the big strong pups and your boyfriend to get you to just a check-up." Crystal giggled. When Rocky and Trixie heard the word "girlfriend" their faces started to get red. "Duke after your done with the check-up can I talk to you please?"**

**Duke looked at her with a smile. "Sure." **

**"After fighting with Trixie and her stubborn self. Trixie ran out of the Lookout with Rocky behind her. Chase went to hang with Skye. After telling her how he truly feel about her, they started dating. Now they are helping Zuma, and Azul to show and share their feelings even though that Zuma will end up running off since he can't handle it, but Azul can tell by his attitude that Zuma loves her. Marshall and Everest didn't start dating, since they are not ready for that yet. Brittany and Rubble are still young to think about relationships, and dating so they are remaining as friends. Duke walked outside to find Crystal, once he did she was under a tree looking over the water. **

**"Hey." **

**She turned around and smiled. "Hey, how was the check-up? Did she drive you guys crazy?" **

**"It was good the infection is going away slowly, but it getting better. She don't like check-ups at all. So what did you want to talk about?" **

**"Well ummm I ummmm wanted to hehehe." She started to get nervous. Duke smiled, and put his paw on hers. She jumped alittle.**

**"Calm down, take a deep breath, count to ten, and just try again." **

**Crystal did what he said with her eyes close. Once she opened them she saw a pink flower right infront of her face. She blushed. **

**"I picked it out for you. I thought you would like it." Duke smiled and blushed also.**

**"I love it thank you Duke." Crystal kissed his cheek. **

**"Crystal I know that we got to get to know each other during this time. And we get to hang out when there's no crazy missions. So I would like to know if you would be honored to become my girlfriend." **

**Crystal started crying like crazy. "Yes Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Duke."**

**"I love you Crystal."**

**"And I love you Duke." **

** They hugged, kissed while rose petals started blowing by the soft wind.**

**The End **


End file.
